Trying but Failing
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: You can't help who you fall in love with,Is it possible to love two people at the same time? Is Natara finally ready to face her fears and feelings and let it all out in the open?
1. Chapter 1

_You can't help who you fall in love with, my mother always told me that growing up, she always said love grows in the most unlikely places and when it's there, it sometimes takes a while for you to realise it's presence...but when you can see it and feel it,how do you when you've found it? Espeically when its with the most unexpected person?_

**Mal:**"Natara?"

Natara quickly snaps herself from her daydreaming to look up from her desk, to see Mal looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

**Natara:**"Hmm?"

**Mal:**"Are you okay, you've been spaced out for more than ten minutes now, something on your mind?"

**Natara:**"No I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night that's all."

**Mal:**"Are you sure because if sometimes bothering you, you know you can always tell me"

Natara smiles and blushes slightly.

**Natara:**"I know. Really I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Mal smiles and nods and stands from his desk; collecting his things.

**Mal:**"Just for the record, I do worry about you Nat and like I said if you ever need me don't hesitate to call,anyway I think I'm finished here for the day, so I'll catch you later, Night"

Natara smiles and tucks some hair behind her ear.

**Natara:**"Night Mal."

Mal pulls on his jacket and leaves Natara alone in the precinct ,finishing up some paperwork; when she finishes she makes her way home, when she walks in her apartment; she places her car keys down on the table by the door, hangs up her coat and walks in the living room to see Oscar sat on the couch, they both smile at one another and share a quick peck on the lips as Natara joins him by sitting by his side, and they both look at scattered pieces of paper spread across the table; flower arrangements, food menus, wedding venue reviews and wedding invitation samples.

**Oscar:**"I know this is probably a stupid question but what flowers did you have in mind, as if I didn't already know!"

Natara smiles.

**Natara:**"Well I was thinking..."

**Oscar:**"Lilies?"

Natara blushes.

**Natara:**"Am I that predictable? Alright what colour lilies?"

Oscar laughs then pulls a face ,pretending to think.

**Oscar:**"Hmmm...Probably, red or white."

**Natara:**"Lucky guess."

They both laugh and continue with the wedding planning.

_Is it possible to love to people at the same time? One person makes you feel safe and loved and you feel happy when your with them and you know it's the right thing to do because it's expected and normal but on the other hand, the other person gives you that feeling that makes you feel weak at the knees with just one look and they stay on your mind all the time, when you long to hear the sound of their voice just because it makes you feel calm and everytime they look into your eyes, you never what them to look away and the overwhemling feeling of love and happiness that tingles through your whole body ,just because they touched you. Maybe one is love but the other is just a cruel, torturing longing feeling in your heart and mind,disguised as love._

Natara sits outside Oscars's office waiting to go to dinner, he pops his head out the door with a phone pressed against his ear, he lowers it down and holds his hand over the reciever.

**Oscar:**"Natara, I'm sorry but this is gonna take longer than I expected so can we.."

**Natara:**"Raincheck on dinner"

Natara was quick to finish Oscar's sentence, as she stood from her seat and walked over to Oscar with disappointment flushed over her face.

**Oscar:**"I'm sorry."

**Natara:**"Oscar It's fine really, I understand if you have to work, don't worry about it, I'll call you later."

Natara kisses Oscar on his cheek as he look at her apologetic eyes and quickly disappears back behind the door back into his office, Natara makes her way outside and takes a moment to take in the cold nightime air as she pulls her coat tighter round her neck as she made her way down the steps and starts walking down the street, deep in thought.

_Is it wrong that I want to see him? That I want to know excatly what he's doing right now? I try so hard not to think like that but it's hard; the wonders of the heart take over the logic of my brain and I just can't help it, it sometimes feels like I'm fighting with myself and in a way I suppose I am, I cant talk to anyone about it, how could anyone understand? And I guess I'm also afraid that if I ever did tell anyone, they'd tell me that what I'm feeling is wrong and if these feelings and thoughts stay in my head ,I can at least justify them to make perfect sense to myself so I don't have to feel guilty._

**I know it's short but I was inspired to write so I just went with the flow :D lol Yeah kind of a different style for me this time but I like it :), I hope you like it, more to come in the next chapter and please review. Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_I look at him and feel so much love and happiness but I still can't help but feel like there's something missing except I don't know what, I'm still waiting for that excitment, the butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me, the undeniable connection we have between us when we're alone but nothing...it's not there, and sometimes I can't help but wonder, am I really happy or am I just settling for what I've got ,rather than what I could have?_

Natara sits at the dinner table with her parents, Neha and Oscar , her parents laughing and joking with Oscar, pulls Natara out of her daze.

**Oscar:**"I have to say Mr Mansingh, I completely agree."

**Raj:**"Please call me Raj, we're practially family now!"

Oscar smiles and nods, Natara's mother turns to Natara and smiles.

**Anita:**"So Natara, how's the wedding planning going?"

**Natara:**"It's going very well, thank you."

**Anita:**"Have you set a date yet?"

**Natara:**"Not yet..."

**Neha:**"Have you picked a wedding cake yet? Because if not, I'd be more than happy to help you sample them again!"

Natara, Oscar and Raj all laugh, and Anita playfully rolls her eyes.

**Anita:**"Neha, you really shouldn't be eating that much cake, it's not good for you!"

**Neha:**"Well if that's true, they shouldn't make it taste so good, seriously it's like heaven on a plate!"

They all laugh and later on in the night, Oscar and Natara get a cab home, first it stops off at Oscar's place, before he leaves the cab he turns to Natara.

**Oscar:**"So it seems your parents like me!"

They both smile and Natara leans in and kisses him.

**Natara:**"It would be hard not too, your incredibly charming, and I'm glad they love you much as I do."

Oscar smiles and kisses Natara on the cheek, before jumping out the cab, saying goodnight and walking up to his apartment, as the cab continues to drive to Natara's place.

Two Days Later...

**Mal:**"Okay Natara, it's not that bad, you can barely even notice it!"

Natara stands glaring at Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal, Kai set my hair on FIRE! and your telling me that you can barely notice it?"

**Mal:**"It's just a bit singed on the ends, it's fine!"

Natara angrliy pulls a brush through her hair, whilst still glaring at Mal.

**Natara:**"If it were you I'm sure you'd be just as pissed!"

**Mal:**"Well..."

Mal subconciously runs his fingers through his hair and smirks at Natara.

**Natara:**"See!"

Mal walks over to Natara and looks down into her eyes and smiles.

**Mal:**"Look, Kai is still hiding in the crime lab so you can either, go down there and kill him or you can forget about it and come and have drink with me."

Natara looks deep into Mal's eyes and lets her serious face break into a smile, gaining a chuckle from Mal.

**Mal:**"Heh that's what I thought, come on."

Mal walks with Natara out the precinct and down a few blocks to the drunk tank, after hours sitting drinking and laughing Natara turns to Mal, running her fingers through her hair.

**Natara:**"Mal are you sure it looks okay? I'm probably going to have to have it cut now."

Mal smirks and removes Natara's drink from her hands and take her hand in his, gaining her full attention.

**Mal:**"Natara, listen to me, you can have your hair any length, any style and you would still look beautiful!"

Natara smirks at Mal and blushes.

**Natara:**"Did you just call me beauitful? Are you feeling okay? You don't usually give out compliments that easily.."

Mal laughs and looks down.

**Mal:**"I'm just trying to make you feel better, but it's the god honest truth I swear!"

**Natara:**"MmHm..."

Mal smiles at Natara and takes another sip of his drink, Natara takes a moment to sit looking at Mal.

_What woud I do if he told me he loved me? Would I stand speechless? Would I yell and storm out in anger or would I jump in his arms and tell him I feel excatly the same way? That's just the thing I don't know what I would do, most people think they know themselves well enough to know how they would react in certain situations but the truth is,we can surprise ourselves more than we think, I look at him and ...there it is, the butterflies, the excitment, the longing, wondering what if, I try to stop myself but I can't ..I don't want to, when he looks at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes, the incredible overpowering feeling to kiss him is sometimes too much to bear and I just can't take it, but I'm strong and I can hold myself back but I honestly don't know for how much longer, I know I'm supposed to be as hard as a rock and hold myself together ,I don't share my feelings very well and I hardly ever cry but I'm still human with feelings and a heart, a heart that sometimes aches because I'm having to fight something that feels so right and normal,I just want to be able to let go and let it out._

**Thank you for the reviews I'm really gratefull, I hope you like this chapter please review, more to come in Chapter 3. Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thankyou to everyone that's reviewed really gratefull and sorry about my spelling ill try better next time but still hope it makes sense! Also about two hours ago I just got my braces fitted and they feel so weird! Im not gonna have them taken off till four months before I turn 20 :L anywho here's chapter 3 I hope you like! :D**

_He kissed me last night, I didn't expect it but I didn't stop it either; it was him who pulled away after he realised what he' done, he said he was sorry, he didn't know what came over him and he went home, if I'm honest I didn't want that kiss to stop, but I'm marrying someone else I should be angry, I should have pushed him away and told him that I love Oscar and that he crossed a line by kissing me, but... I didn't and I know why, I don't want to admit it, I don't want to say it out loud, but I love him and until now I wasn't brave enough to do anything about it, maybe now is the time that chance._

Natara sits in her apartment, anxiously tapping her foot as she sits with her legs crossed, she reaches for her phone and dials a very familiar number to only get the voicemail message, she heard millions of times before.

**Natara:**"Mal, It's Natara, please pick up the phone, we need to talk about what happened, I know your embarrassed but I'm not mad, I'm just confused more than anything, and I just-...we need to talk, please call me back..bye."

Natara takes a long breath as she slides her phone into her pocket, leaves her apartment and starts to walk down the street to get some fresh air, when her phone starts to ring, but by the time she manages to dig it out of her pocket the call cuts off, leaving a voicemail, from Oscar.

**Oscar:**"Hey babe, I was just thinking about that raincheck on dinner from the other night when I was stuck working late, so I'll pick you up in an hour and I'm taking you to a new restaurant that opened last week, cya later love you."

Natara felt her stomach drop with guilt and suddenly felt a slight chill shiver up her spine; after spending fifteen minutes getting ready, she sits waiting for Oscar; later in the night, Natara sits opposite Oscar at a posh Italian restaurant, Natara's mind is partly else-where, Oscar clears his throat to gain her attention and takes her hand.

**Oscar:**"Natara we need to talk... do you love me?"

Natara looks at Oscar, stunned.

**Natara:**"Oscar of course I do, why would you ask me something like that?"

**Oscar:**"When was the last time you said I love you?"

**Natara:**"I don't know.."

**Oscar:**"Exactly, think about it, whenever I tell you I love you, you always reply with _me too_, I thought you were saying you loved me too, but you weren't , I know you care about me and I love you too much to let you be unhappy, I know that there's someone that you love, so much more than me, I don't like it but I have to accept it, Natara you and him..make sense and I don't want to be the guy that stands in the way of that, I don't want to be the selfish jerk that stops you from being happy."

Natara looks down, then looks back up into Oscars eyes and sighs in defeat.

**Natara:**"Oscar...I don't want to hurt you, your a good guy and you don't deserve this!"

**Oscar:**"Natara, don't wory about me, I just want you to be happy..even if it's not with me, just promise me that you'll put your heart first."

Natara smiles weakly and holds back tears, she leans over and kisses Oscar on his cheek.

**Natara:**"Thank you Oscar, for everything, you really are an amazing guy and your going to find someone that just as amazing that loves you more than anything."

Oscar smiles at Natara.

**Oscar:**"Go..go talk to him, I know you want to.."

Natara kisses Oscar on his cheek again before leaving and after a long drive ,she finally arrives at Mal's apartment, she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, after waiting the door finally opens.

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it kinda short but please review! :D Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I love you guyss! :D Here's chapter 4 hope you like it! 3 **

Natara finally arrives at Mal's apartment, she takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, after waiting the door finally opens.

**Mal:**"Natara what are you doing here?"

**Natara:**"You weren't returning my calls, we need to talk.."

**Mal:**"Yeah we do.."

**Lexi:**"Mal, who is it?"

Natara peers behind Mal, to see a tall blonde women, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, step out from Mal's bedroom, Natara looks back at Mal in disgust and Mal looks at Natara with wide eyes.

**Mal:**"Natara, it's not what it looks like!"

Natara storms off down the hall, and down the steps back to her car, she slams the door to the street open and Mal tries to catch up as he runs up behind her, he tries to grab her arm to slow her down but she throws her arms by her sides away from him.

**Mal:**"Natara, wait!"

**Natara:**"Don't touch me!"

**Mal:**"Look Natara, you gotta listen to me!"

**Natara:**"I don't wonna hear it Mal!"

Natara starts to walk away but stops and turns back to look at Mal.

**Natara:**"Oh and just so you know, things are over with Oscar, I was willing to give up everything for you, I thought we maybe had a chance, obviously I was wrong."

Natara looks at Mal as he stands speechless and numb, she shakes her head and holds back tears as she walks back to her car and drives off, leaving Mal stood alone.

_Three days later.._

**Neha:**"Maybe she had a good reason for being there.."

Natara rolls her eyes in the frustration of having this conversation with Neha countless times, each-time it turning into a debate between the two sisters.

**Natara:**"Neha can we please just drop it, I really don't want to talk about it anymore!"

**Neha:**"I'm just saying, I don't think Mal would do this to you.."

Natara shrugs.

**Natara:**"Like I've said before, we're not together so he can be with who ever he wants to be with..."

Neha leans over from the couch to pick up Natara's cell phone and holds it infront of Natara's face.

**Neha:**"Just call him and talk it out, I'm sure he can explain.."

Natara grabs her phone from Neha's grasp and throws it back on the coffee table.

**Natara:**"I told you, I don't wonna to hear anything he has to say."

Natara sits up with her head in her hands, Neha scooches over and places her hand on Natara's back to comfort her.

**Neha:**"Natara, are you gonna cry, because if you are it's okay to cry, you don't have to keep it together all the time you know."

Natara looks up at Neha and smiles weakly at her caring and loving younger sister.

**Natara:**"No Neha, I'm going to cry, I'm angry more than anything, more so at myself for the fact that I could be so stupid!"

**Neha:**"Your not stupid, your in love, there's a difference."

**I know this is painfully short and I'm sorry about that but the next chapter will be really long, please review! :D Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Thankyou to everyone that reviwed, I always get nervous posting a new story but I'm really happy you guys like it so much! :D Here's chapter 5 hope you like it!**

Natara sits on a park bench in Golden Gate park, she smiles at Neha sat beside her, as she struggles to eat a rapidly melting ice cream, that's started pouring down her arm.

**Natara:**"Neha do you have to get in such a mess eating that ice cream, your eighteen not five!"

Neha tries to continue to eat the ice cream but it slips and she drops it on the floor.

**Neha:**"Damn it! Well that's two dollars I'm never gonna see again!"

Natara laughs and hands her sister a napkin to clean herself up, Neha smiles as she dabs her arm and her eyes dart over Natara's shoulder, Natara notices as her sister stands with a mischievous smile on her face.

**Neha:**"Well look who it is..."

**Natara:**"Who?"

Natara turns to follow Neha's gaze to see Mal walking towards them.

**Neha:**"What a coincidence that he'd be here at the same time we are..."

**Natara:**"Neha..!"

Natara glares at Neha.

**Neha:**"Okay fine, I called him but you wouldn't and you guys need to talk, just listen to what he has to say."

Neha gives Natara a reassuring smile before walking away to leave Mal and Natara alone, Mal slowly walks up to Natara, she stands to face him and stands with her arms crossed.

**Mal:**"Hey."

**Natara:**"Hi."

Mal and Natara stand in an awkward silence, before Mal looks at Natara and takes a deep breath.

**Mal:**"Look, are you gonna let me explain or are you just gonna walk away?"

Natara looks at Mal.

**Natara:**"I'm listening."

**Mal:**"Okay, what you saw the other night was not what it looked like, Lexi is just an old friend from college, she had a fight with her boyfriend and she had no-where else to go, so she slept on my couch, but I promise, nothing happened!"

**Natara:**"You really expect me to believe that!"

**Mal:**"It's the truth, Natara I would never do anything like that to you, you know I'm not that kind of guy, just please know that I'm telling the truth."

Natara looks down and slowly shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

**Natara:**"Mal, I care about you so much and I want to believe you I really do...but-"

**Mal:**"You don't. but what about everything you said about giving us a chance?"

**Natara:**"I don't know... I just need space, I'm sorry."

Natara walks away and grabs Neha before heading back to her car.

_One week later.._

_"Natara, it's Mal...again, Natara, please talk to me, I miss your voice..just call me back please."_

Neha cuts off Natara's voicemail and hands the phone back to Natara.

**Neha:**"That's like the 30th voicemail he's left you, just call him."

Natara says nothing as she continues walking down the street with her sister, Neha tries to catch up with Natara fast paced walking, when Natara suddenly stops, causing Neha to walk straight into her.

**Neha:**"Jeez sis, maybe a warning next time, what's up?"

Natara freezes as she watches the same tall, blonde women from Mal's apartment, walking down the street with a man with dark brown hair, holding hands and smiling, Neha clicks her fingers infront of Natara to gain her attention.

**Neha:**"Natara!"

**Natara:**"That's the woment I saw in Mal's apartment."

Neha follows Natara's gaze and tries to spot her out the crowd of people.

**Neha:**"That's her? Well who's that guy she's with?"

Natara take a second as she mentally kicks herself, she takes a breath as she says..

**Natara:**"It's her boyfriend..which means, Mal was telling the truth."

**Neha:**"So what you gonna do now?"

**Natara:**"I need to talk to Mal, but how can I face him after how I treated him, I should have just believed him in the first place and I now I feel awful!"

Neha pulls her sister into a hug.

**Natara:**"Natara, Mal cares about you, he obviousy wants to talk to you to or he wouldn't have called so much, I'll tell you what, I'm meeting some friends tomorrow morning, how about I drop you off at Mal's apartment on the way so you can talk to him?"

Natara squeezed her little sister close and pulls out the hug, smiling.

**Natara:**"I thought I was the one supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around!"

**Neha:**"Natara, your my sister and I love you, I want you to be happy and I think if you gave Mal a chance he could make you really happy!"

**Natara:**"Thanks Neha."

**More to come in Chapter 6! Maybe its not as long as I wanted it to be but I still hope you like it! Please review :D Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I woke up this morning and my inbox had exploded with reviews, eeeeek I LOVE you guys sooooooo much! 3 Seriously you guys are awesome! And also shout out to mozzi-girl, following you on tumblr and friended you on facebook, so cool that we found eachother on their! :D Also I can't wait for you next update on Memories I love that story! Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy! :D**

**Neha:**"What are you gonna say?"

Natara sits in the passenger seat of Neha's car, speechless, almost holding her breath.

**Natara:**"I'm gonna be honest...I'm gonna tell him how I feel."

**Neha:**"And how do you feel?"

Natara blushes while looking down and smirking.

**Natara:**"I-I... I love him."

Neha lets out a high- pitched girly squeal while clapping her hands together, causing Natara to giggle.

**Neha:**"Ohhh Natara, I'm so happy for you, it's so cute! Now go get him!"

**Natara:**"Heh..bye Neha."

Natara jumps out of Neha's car and waves as she drives away, she takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Mal's apartment, the whole time going over and over what she was going to say in her head and as she got closer to the apartment, her nervous grew stronger and her heart rate got faster with each step, when she finally arrived, stood infront of Mal's door, she took a deep breath trying to collect herself, and quickly built up the courage to knock on the door, soon after Mal opened the door, somewhat surprised to see Natara stood there.

**Mal:**"Natara, what are you doing here?"

Natara tried to calm herself, tried to let out the words that were swirling around in her head that she had practised while walking up the stairs but instead, she let her heart do the talking, without one word she just walked up to Mal and kissed him, leaving him stunned but he quickly sank into the kiss and pulled her close, after a few short minutes, they both pulled away, foreheads still touching, Mal was speechless, Natara looked deep into his eyes and whispered.

**Natara:**"Mal, I'm so sorry, I should have listened, I should have believed you, I love you and I'm sorry, for everything."

Mal just smiled in response, they pulled each-other close and Mal pushed Natara up against the door, causing it to close behind them,he kissed her as Natara wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, he gently lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his kisses slowly moved from her lips down to her neck, Natara quickly pulled off her jacket and threw it to the ground, she kissed Mal again while unbuttoning his shirt and gently sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, exposing his abs, Natara let her long dark hair fall over Mal's face she continued to kiss him, each kiss becoming more deep and passionate, Mal held Natara close with his strong arms as he carried her to the bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed, Natara let her hands slide down from around Mal's neck and slowly slide down to his chest, Mal held her close, never wanting to let her go, as he felt the heat from her body touching his ...later Natara slowly started to stirr awake, she smiles as she slowly lifts her head to see that she's wrapped in a sheet, layed next to a sleeping Mal, she cuddles up to him resting her head on his bare chest and gently falling back asleep.

Later Natara wakes up again to be greeted by Mal's handsome face smiling down at her, with a blush on her cheeks, she smiled back.

**Natara:**"Hi."

**Mal:**"Hey...I would say good morning but it's...four in the afternoon..."

Natara lets out a quiet giggle, as she turned to face Mal, who was still staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

**Natara:**"What..?"

**Mal:**"Nothing I was just watching you sleep...Nat I have to ask, you don't regret what happened between us ..I mean you don't think we rushed into things do you?"

**Natara:**"No, I don't regret anything...I meant what I said..I do love you."

Mal's smile grew even wider.

**Mal:**"I love you too...so much."

Mal leans down and kisses Natara softly and she pulls him closer, after the pull away from the kiss, they lay with their arms wrapped around one another.

**Hehe things got a bit steamy between Mal and Natara, I'm not sure if I wrote it very well, but I hope you like it, more to come in Chapter 7, sorry the chapters short but I have so many more ideas for this story, I honestly think this will be the longest story Ive ever done, please review! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy, CoD Monday tomorrow whoop whoop hehe! Can't wait yay! anyway thankyou I love you all for my reviews on my last chapter, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 It's set nearly 8 months later, enjoy! :D**

Natara sits eating with her parents and Neha, Neha smiles at Natara as she takes a bite of her food.

**Neha:**"So how long have you and Mal been together then?"

**Natara:**"Eight months next week.."

Raj smiles at his daughter ,as he places his napkin back on the table, from dabbing his mouth.

**Raj:**"Speaking of Mal, where is he?"

**Natara:**"He went to visit his sister and nieces for the weekend."

**Anita:**"Natara sweetheart, I love seeing you so happy, Mal is good man and your father and I couldn't be happier for you."

Natara smiles while her cheeks turn red, Later after Mal finally came home, Mal and Natara lay spread out on the couch with their arms wrapped around each-other, Natara looks up at Mal and he notices, smiling in response.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"I missed you so much."

Mal smiles and kisses Natara on her forehead.

**Mal:**"I missed you too."

Mal stands up from the couch and grabs his jacket and his car keys, and turns to smile at Natara.

**Mal:**"I'm gonna go pick up some dinner, I'll be back as soon as I can."

**Natara:**"Okay I love you."

Natara walks over from the couch and kisses Mal softly on the lips before he leaves. Natara sits back on the couch and takes in the silence of the empty apartment, before hearing a knock on the door; assuming its Mal, she walks over to the door and shouts out with a smile on her face.

**Natara:**"Let me guess, you forgot something?"

Natara opens the door and her smile instantly disappears when she sees who's stood at the door.

**Natara:**"Oscar?! What are you doing here?!"

Oscar steps in the apartment and turns to face Natara, with a sad and desperate look in his eyes.

**Oscar:**"Natara, I can't do this anymore, I want you back!"

**Natara:**"What?! I thought you said you were happy for me?!"

**Oscar:**"I know I did and I tried to be but the truth is, I miss you and when I let you go, I started to regret it the second you walked away, I think about you all the time and when I think about what could have happened if you'd stayed with me, I just..."

**Natara:**"Oscar, I'm with Mal and I'm happy and nothing is going to change that, I'm sorry but I have to be honest with you."

Oscar stood silently, Natara could feel her heart racing so fast in her chest, from the shock of it all, Oscar coming out of the blue like this, but she had to admit; she did still cared about him but no where near as much as Mal, her breathing became heavy as Oscar stood closer, staring deep into her eyes.

**Oscar:**"Natara, I know your with Mal, but you must think me about from time to time, I mean, we were supposed to get married, you don't just turn off feelings like there nothing, we once meant something to eachother Natara, do you think there might be the slightest possibility that your feelings for me are still there? And do you think somewhere deep inside your heart, you maybe be able to give us another chance?"

**Natara:**"Oscar, I-I don't know...I"

Natara's voice turned to a quivering whisper, Oscar leaned in closer his breath now tickling Natara's face, she looked deep into his eyes, powerless, confused and more so stunned when Oscar leans down and kisses her softly, she tries to resist and tries not to sink into it but she couldn't help it, at that moment she heard a loud bang come from the direction of the door, she quickly broke away from Oscar, to see a heartbroken, angry Mal and a bag of food laying on the floor, she quickly raced over to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders to try and calm the rage she could see building up inside of him.

**Natara:**"Mal, It's not what it looks like!"

**Mal:**"Really?! I saw you kissing him Natara!"

**Natara:**"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!"

**Mal:**"Well I sure as hell didn't see you pulling away! I thought you loved me?!"

**Natara:**"I do!"

**Oscar:**"Maybe I should go.."

Mal storms over to Oscar and stares him down, with a death stare that could melt ice.

**Mal:**"Don't you say another, not another god damn word!"

Natara pulls Mal away from Oscar and forces him to look at her.

**Natara:**"Mal, Please,I care about you both!"

Mal looks at Natara with pure hate and hurt in his eyes.

**Mal:**"Well who do love more, because I can't do this Natara, you have to choose, me or him?! Let me know when you make your desison!"

With that Mal storms out the apartment, Natara runs to the door, her voice timid and broken.

**Natara:**"Mal, please wait!"

All goes quiet, Oscar walks up to Natara and looks at her with pity in his eyes.

**Oscar:**"Natara.."

**Natara:**"Oscar just get out! Just go!"

Natara snaps back at Oscar and collapses on the couch, breaking down in tears, Oscar takes a deep breath and leaves.

**Please don't hate me! Ohh Who will Natara choose? Maybe you'll find out in Chapter 8 or maybe not till chapter 9 who knows, keep reading to find out hehehe! :D lol please review I hope you liked it! Jade xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I didn't think I would update this quickly but I so full of ideas right now that I just wonna keep typing lol and I GOT 30 REVIEWS! WHOOOO it's the most reviews I've had out of all my stories and I'm so incredibly happy and proud right now! I love you guys so much seriously if i could hug you all I would, so heres an air hug through your computer screen lol *AIR HUG* xD Anyway here's chapter 8 I hope you like it please review!**

Neha looked around everywhere, almost ready to give up after a whole day of searching when finally; she spots Mal sat at a bar, with a bottle of beer plastered to his hand, probably one of many, since it's pretty obvious that he's been here all day, given his appearance.

Neha is hestitate to walk towards him, as she watches him down the rest of his beer and ask the bartender for another.

**Neha:**"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Mal turns to face Neha, slightly startled.

**Mal:**"Hey Neha, I'm guessing Natara asked you come down here?"

**Neha:**"Actually Natara has no idea that I'm here, she said she's been calling you for days; have you gotten her voicemails?

**Mal:**"Yep, all 27 of them...I'm not gonna call her back you know."

**Neha:**"I know."

Mal looked at Neha quizzingly.

**Mal:**"Really? I just figured that you'd come here to try and persaude me to talk to Natara."

**Neha:**"No, I'm the one that wants to talk to you."

**Mal:**"Okay.."

**Neha:**"Look I know what Natara did was wrong but to be honest; she didn't really do anything wrong-"

**Mal:**"Neha, she kissed another guy! And to make things worst that guy was Oscar!"

**Neha:**"Exactly, This is Oscar's fault not Natara's, you should be angry at him not her!"

Mal lets out a deep defeated sigh and looks at Neha.

**Mal:**"Look, Neha it's nice that you wonna help but-"

**Neha:**"Just hear me out okay?... you love Natara, you can't sit there and tell me you don't because we both know that's a lie and I KNOW for a fact Natara loves you, more than anything, so if she was going to pick Oscar over you, don't you think she would have done it eight months ago?!"

Mal looks down with a blank expression across his face.

**Mal:**"Neha, I just...I hate that guy so much, I know he cares about Natara and I know there are people out there that think he's the nicest guy in the world, but to me he's just the smug jerk that was keeping me from the woman I loved and now he's doing it all over again."

Neha sighs and looks down trying to find the right words.

**Neha:**"Mal, I don't know what to tell you, you told Natara to choose and if it isn't obvious to you which one of you, she'd rather be with, well then your just as much of an idiot as Oscar is!"

**Mal:**"Thanks."

**Neha:**"Well it's true! If you love Natara, you won't let her go, you need to talk to her."

Mal pushed his beer bottle away and rose to his feet.

**Mal:**"Your right..of course your right...where is she?"

Neha looked down, with saddness in her eyes.

**Neha:**"That's the thing...I don't know!"

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Neha:**"Well, Ive spent all day looking for you and the last time I saw Natara, she drove off somewhere, my mom said she's called her five times but she's not picking up, no one knows where she is, I figured you might know, seeing as you pretty much know her better than she knows herself!"

Mal took a moment to breath and collect himself.

**Mal:**"Right, don't worry Neha, I'll find her, you just go home and I'll call you when I find her okay?"

Neha nodded and smiled at Mal.

**Neha:**"Thank you, I hope you find her and I hope things work out for the two of you, your a really cool guy Mal and Natara's lucky to have someone like you that loves her so much."

Mal's cheeks went slightly red as he smiled at Neha.

**Mal:**"Thanks Neha, that means alot."

With that Mal picked up his jacket and went to catch a taxi to find Natara, hoping she would be at the first place that came to his mind.

After hours of searching every place Mal could think of; he had a sudden wave of realisation as to where Natara could be and went speeding through the quiet dark roads of San Francisco until finally he arrived at Fisherman's Warf docks.

Mal barely gets close enough to Natara before she notices him in the corner of her eye.

**Natara:**"I knew you'd find me, I guess I'm more predicable than I thought!"

**Mal:**"Natara what are you doing here?"

Natara looks up at Mal, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

**Natara:**"You really don't remember? I know it's been nearly two years Mal, but your seriously telling me that it's slipped your mind."

Mal walks over to where Natara is sat and sits down next to her as she looks out to the ocean again and shivers as the cold sea breeze flows through her hair.

**Mal:**"Of course I remember, this is where we met...but you shouldn't be sat here alone at night, it's freezing out here."

Natara doesn't reply and both go quiet for several minutes. Mal snakes his arm around Natara and she rests her head on his shoulder and whispers quietly.

**Natara:**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it happen, I should have pushed him away..."

**Mal:**"Natara it's okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that..."

**Natara:**"Mal, I don't blame you for reacting like that, I would have, but you have to understand one thing; when you asked me to choose between you and Oscar, I already had, and I would choose you everytime."

Mal smiles at Natara and takes a deep trembling breath as he turns to face Natara and gently taking hold of her hand.

**Mal:**"Natara I was going to wait because I wasn't sure if I was ready to do this yet, but I don't think I've ever felt so much love for one person in my life, Natara I can't buy you the most expensive things in the world, I can't take you to fancy 5 star restaurants everynight and I can't take you on luxurious holidays all around the world, but what I can give you is all the love in my heart and promise to protect you and love you with all my heart and soul and I hope that that's enough, because you mean so much to me and I can't imagine my life without you, Natara will you marry me?"

Natara gasped and her face exploded with a huge smile, tears of happiness ran down her soft,warm cheeks, she wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and squeezed him tightly.

**Natara:**"Yes! Mal of course the answers yes!"

Mal laughed and looked deep into Natara's beautiful hazel eyes and leaned in and kissed her, as she held him tighter; sinking into the kiss making it more deep and passionate, a few minutes later they pulled away and Mal stood up, pulling Natara up on her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he smiled, making her blush.

**Mal:**"Come on, lets go home."

**Whoo Maltara cuteness hehe! I hope you liked it please review I have alot more ideas coming for this story, so more to come in Chapter 9! Jade xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you guys so much, seriously your all so nice with your reviews and my face is starting to hurt from smiling so much when reading them! LOL Thank you :D Anyway played todays on demand episode and Kai I just- the dude is awesome and I love him and Mal being made to go to Oscar's bachelor party, one word..awkward! Ugh and they're being friendly with eachother! No just no Mal your supposed to hate him, stop being so nice, But on the bright side Natara is still having second thoughts and Oscars starting to notice, so I'm hoping for some serious drama at that wedding, which I don't think will be till the very last chapter of volume 10 and if anything dramatic does happen, I bet EA will leave it on a cliffhanger cause they love to see us suffer the big meanies! Anyway here's chapter 9 I hope you like it! :D**

_Three Months Later..._

Natara lays on the couch, writing something into her notebook. Mal walks out the kitchen with two cups of coffee and hands one to Natara, she looks up and smiles as Mal kisses her on her head. Mal takes a seat on a chair opposite the couch and takes a sip of his coffee.

**Natara:**"Okay, so my parents are flying in at the end of the week and are you still okay picking Neha up from the airport tomorrow?"

**Mal:**"Yeah no problem...What?"

**Natara:**"I just can't stop smiling, I can't believe the wedding is next week!"

Mal smiled at Natara.

**Mal:**"I'm guessing your excited then?"

**Natara:**"Just a little bit hehe."

Mal walks over to the couch and Natara moves to make room for him as he sits and wraps his arm around her holding her tight.

_The next day..._

Mal waits in his car, as Neha runs through the rain from the airport and jumps in the passenger seat.

**Neha:**"Hey Mal."

**Mal:**"Hey Neha, flight okay?"

**Neha:**"Ugh don't get me started.."

Mal chuckled quietly to himself as he pulls away from the airport parking lot, after a long silence with only the rain hitting the car, Neha turns to Mal.

**Neha:**"So how's Natara doing?"

**Mal:**"She's fine, been planning this wedding like crazy, its nice seeing her so happy."

**Neha:**" I know I've never seen her this happy before,I just can't believe you and Natara are actually getting married."

**Mal:**"I know, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am!"

Neha giggles and playfully rolls her eyes.

**Neha:**"Jeez Mal, your so cheesy sometimes, but your a great couple and my parents love you, so it sould be a nice little wedding."

Mal nods as he pulls up outside his and Natara's apartment. He takes Neha suitcase out the car and leads her to the front door.

**Mal:**"Nat!, Nat? I'm back with Neha...are you here?"

No response, Mal shrugs it off and places Neha's suitcase near the door.

**Mal:**"Huh, she must have gone out, I'm sure she'll back soon, she knew you were coming."

Nehe walks passed Mal and walks around the recently new apartment Mal and Natara had bought together two months ago.

**Neha:**"Well I hope she doesn't take all day I've not seen her for months, I've missed her, erm do you mind if I use your bathroom."

**Mal:**"Yeah sure go ahead, it's just down the hall to the right."

Neha quickly walks to the bathroom, while Mal walks into the kitchen to grab himself a quick glass of water, when he hears a high-pitched scream of terror coming from the bathroom.

**Neha:**"MAL COME HERE QUICK HELP!"

Mal races down the hall to the bathroom, to find Neha in a state of panic and tears while leaning over Natara, who's passed out on the floor with blood streaming from her forehead, Mal runs to her side and carefully lifts her head.

**Mal:**"What happened?!"

**Neha:**"I don't know! I came in here and she was just passed out on the floor, I've checked for her pulse but it's really weak, what do we do?!"

**Mal:**"We get her to a hospital now, do you think you can drive?!"

Neha nods and quickly stands as Mal lifts Natara up in his arms and carries her to the car, he gently places her on the back seat and sits with her, supporting her head as Neha speeds down through the roads to the hospital.

**What do you think is wrong with Natara? Find out in Chapter 10 :D Please review and let me know what yo think of this chapter! Sorry it's kinda short but I still hope you like it! Jade xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are awesome, I'm so grateful that you all support this story this much! Here's chapter 10 Enjoy!**

Neha and Mal wait anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital, for an update on Natara's condition. Finally a young women in a white coat and red hair approaches them.

**Dr Spencer Green:**"Mr Fallon?"

**Mal:**"Yes, how is she?"

**Dr Spencer Green:**"It seems that Miss Williams is in quite a state, she has numerous cuts and bruises all over her body and a mild concussion from a fall, that caused her to lose consciousness, it's almost as if Miss Williams was attacked!"

**Mal:**"Attacked?!"

Both Mal and Neha grow quiet from the shock and confusion, Dr Green clears her throat and tries to break the silence.

**Dr Spencer Green:**"However to be on the safe side; Ive run some tests and took some blood samples and fortunantly, everything came back clear, after a few days rest she should be fine, but I do have to warn you Miss Williams is under a mild sedation at the moment and also due to the head injury; she probably won't remember much of what happened before the incident took place, as soon as she wakes up either myself or a member of staff will inform you; but until then I'm going to have to ask that you wait here."

Dr Green nods at Mal and Neha and walks away, Mal quietly sits down with his head in his hands, speechless; Neha reluctantly takes a seat next to him and looks at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

**Neha:**"Mal, are you okay; stupid question I know but still had to ask."

Mal doesn't move, he takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor.

**Mal:**"I'm just confused; I locked the front door when I left and it was still locked when I came back, so how did that creep get into the apartment and why would they wonna hurt Natara? It just doesn''t make sense!"

After a long wait Neha and Mal are allowed to see Natara, Neha runs in and wraps Natara in a giant bear hug, making Natara giggle, when she finally pulls away; Mal kisses her on her cheek and sits on her bedside, holding her hand tightly.

**Mal:**"Thank god your okay, how you feeling?"

**Natara:**"Dizzy.."

**Mal:**"Can you remember anything?"

**Natara:**"Not really...it's just all a blank."

Mal notices as Natara starts to get anxious trying to remember, he holds her close to try and calm her down.

**Mal:**"Shh it's okay, don't worry if you can't remember, at least your safe and that's all I care about."

Natara smiles at Mal and nuzzles her face into his shoulder.

**Mal:**"So Dr Green, says your free to leave whenever your ready."

**Natara:**"Good, I'm sick of the sight of this place."

Mal chuckles quietly and helps Natara up onto her feet. After checking her out, he leads her to the car and takes her home. He gently lowers her down on the bed and fluffs her pilliow under her head as she lays down.

**Mal:**"Okay now you stay here and rest, I don't what anything else happening to you."

**Natara:**"Mal will you stop fussing over me, I'm fine!"

**Mal:**"Nat, it's doctors orders to rest so stop arguing and stay in bed."

Mal smirks at Natara and kisses her forehead, as she glares at him.

**Natara:**"Fine, I just hate the idea of being stuck in here. I feel so useless."

**Mal:**"I know it's frustrating but you need to rest so please stay put."

Natara nods and smiles, as Mal leaves and walks into the kitchen to make some coffee; when Neha calls from the living room.

**Neha:**"Mal come here look at this!"

Mal walks in the living room to join Neha as she stands looking at the window.

**Mal:**"What's up?"

**Neha:**"Was this window open before you left this morning?"

**Mal:**"I don't think so why?"

**Neha:**"Look at the lock, it's been forced open and look at the things sitting in the window sill; they've been moved like someone's pushed them out their way, I think someone broken the window from the outside and climbed in."

Mal hands ball into fists with slight anger building up inside of him.

**Mal:**"So Natara really was attacked, but by who? and why?"

**Neha:**"I don't know."

Mal takes a second to observe the condition of the window, then turns to Neha.

**Mal:**"Okay Neha you stay here with Natara, I don't ever want her here on her own and keep this to yourself, Natara doesn't remember anything and I don't want her worrying."

Neha nods but looks at Mal with confusion.

**Neha:**"Okay...but what are you gonna do?"

Mal storms towards the front door, with his fists clenched by his sides.

**Mal:**"I'm gonna find the son-a-bitch that tried to hurt Natara!"

**Aww I love Mal so much, seriously I want to marry him LOL so Natara does end up marrying Oscar I'll have Mal hehe kidding he's destined to be with Natara, it's just meant to be 3 But I still love Mal! :D Hope you liked my Chapter, sorry it's short but more to come in chapter 11 please review! Jade :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo 46 reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm so grateful here's chapter 11 enjoy! :D**

After days of trying but failing to track down the person responsible for attacking Natara, Mal is nearly at the point of giving up. He stands looking in a mirror fixing his tie and straightening his tux, ready to marry the love of his life.

Neha walks into the brides dressing room and sees Natara pacing nervously around the room.

**Neha:**"Natara, chill out okay, your gonna be fine."

**Natara:**"Neha, I can't do this.."

**Neha:**"What?!"

**Natara:**"I love Mal more than anything but I can't start our marriage by lying to him!"

Neha screws her face up in confusion.

**Neha:**"Natara, what are talking about?"

Natara takes a deep breath and sits down.

**Natara:**"Neha I have a confession to make, when the doctor asked if I could remember anything when I was attacked, I lied, I remember everything, I just didn't what Mal going after the person responsible and getting himself hurt."

**Neha:**"Natara, who was it? Who attacked you?"

**Natara:**"His name is Ricardo Gomez he works for Esmeralda Salazar, she sent him after me."

**Neha:**"Why?"

**Natara:**"I don't know, but I have to tell Mal the truth."

Mal finishes fixing his tie and takes a deep breathe, suddenly he hears the door behind him open and close; he turns and is filled with rage when he see's who's stood by the door.

**Jacob:**"Hello son."

**Mal:**"You've got some nerve, what the hell do you want?!"

**Jacob:**"Mal listen to me..."

**Mal:**"Go to hell, I want nothing to do with you since you screwed me over in Vegas!"

Mal tries to push passed Jacob but he pulls Mal back.

**Jacob:**"Mal that's why I'm here, Esmeralda crossed me and so I took all the money we made and she's been trying to track me down for months."

**Mal:**"So what the hell does this have to do with me?!"

**Jacob:**"She wants revenge and she knows the only way to hurt me is to hurt you."

**Mal:**"Well thanks for the warning but I don't need you looking out for me okay? I've taken care of myself since I was 19 and I've gotten pretty damn good at it."

**Jacob:**"Son listen you don't understand, she's not going to physically hurt you, she wants to break you first."

**Mal:**"And how excatly does she plan to do that?!"

**Jacob:**"By taking away something you love more than anything."

Mal stands speechless, then suddenly relises what his father is saying. And his face turns to stone as his heart sinks.

**Mal:**"Natara..."

**Jacob:**"Exactly, Natara is in danger and so are you.."

**Sorry it's short like crazy short sorry sorry sorry but I hope you liked it, please review! Jade :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi , Yay 53 reviews I love you guys, I'm sorry about the last chapter I kinda feel like it wasn't that good and I let you guys down a little, but I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Mal:**"Look dad, I can't deal with this right now, I'm supposed to be getting married, so if you'll excuse me."

Mal pushes passed his father and leaves the room. He makes his way through the venue, to the brides room to find Natara, but when he arrives he sees that she nowhere to be seen.

**Mal:**"Natara? You here?"

Suddenly Mal feels a sharp shoot of pain through the back of his head as his vision blurs and everything turns to darkness.

Mal slowly stirrs awake to see a dark room with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, he tries to move but feels his hand bond together with rope. Mal looks to his side to see Natara tied to a chair next to him, unconscious.

**Mal:**"Natara...Natara wake up, please wake up."

Natara slowly stirrs awake and turns to look at Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal? What happened? Where are we?"

**Mal:**"I don't know...Are you okay?"

**Natara:**"Yeah I'm fine."

**Esmeralda:**"Oh good your both awake!"

Esmeralda Salazar walks as if out of nowhere and strolls towards Mal and Natara with the look of evil in her eyes.

**Mal:**" Esmeralda Salazar, can't say its a pleasure to see you again, what the hell do you want?"

**Esmeralda: **"I'll be the one to ask questions, Where is your father Mal?"

**Mal:**"I don't know."

**Esmeralda:**"Don't lie to me, I've been trying to track him down for weeks, I know he was trying to get in contact with you, so tell me where he is!"

**Mal:**"I don't know!"

Esmeralda's face turns to hard stone, her look cold as ice as she takes a step closer towards Mal.

**Esmeralda:**"Fine, maybe you don't know where he is, but your the one that's going to find him and bring him back to me!"

**Mal:"**And why the hell would I agree to that?!"

Esmeralda shoots Mal an evil smirk and grabs Natara by the throat making her flinch in pain.

**Esmeralda:**"Because if you don't, you'll never see her pretty little again!"

**Mal:**"Don't you dare hurt her!"

**Esmeralda:**"Oh please, you think your threats scare me? Your every bit as pathetic as your useless father! Now you WILL do as your told and find you father and bring him back to me, he'll pay for what he did but you'd better hurry as we both know your father isn't one for staying in the same place for too long and my patience is wearing thin!"

Mal looks Esmeralda in the eye with pure hate and she tries to stare him down.

**Mal:**"Fine I'll find him, but you have to promise you won't hurt Natara, or else you'll get nothing from me!"

Esmeralda lets out evil twisted chuckle, letting her grip around Natara's neck loosen.

**Esmeralda:**"Oh don't worry I'll take extra speical care of Natara...besides we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that precious baby she's carrying would we?"

Mal looks at Natara in shock, as she hides her face with her dark hair.

**Mal:**"What?!"

**Esmeralda:**"Awww you didn't tell him Natara?"

**Natara:**"How did you know about that?!"

**Esmeralda:**"It seems Natara has been lying to you Mal!"

**Mal:**"Natara, is it true?"

Natara looks at Mal with saddness in her eyes.

**Natara:**"Mal, I was going to tell you, I'd supected for a few weeks so I went to doctors to make sure and I got the call to confirming it two days ago, Mal I'm sorry."

**Mal:**"Hey it's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Natara smiles weakly at Mal, as Mal smiles back.

**Esmeralda:**"Well as much as I hate to break up this very touching moment, you have a job to do Mal."

Esmeralda barks something in spanish to a large man carrying a gun; as he walks over and unties Mal, while sticking in the gun into his back.

**Esmeralda:**"You have 24 hours to find Jacob, Alexander here will go with you to make sure you don't try anything clever, if you find him and bring him back to me; I'll let you and Natara go and if not...well you probably don't want to think about that if I were you!"

Mal leans down to look at Natara.

**Mal:**"I'll be back okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

**Natara:**"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.. just go."

Mal gives Natara a quick kiss. He leans down and whispers in her ear, she smiles and whispers back.

**Mal:**"I love you."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

Alexander violently grabs Mal's arm and pulls him back.

**Esmeralda:**"Get going!"

Mal is escorted at gun point by Andres to a black car, he reluctently gets in they drive away to find Jacob, Mal just hopes he can find his father before it's too late.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade xx :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, 57 reviews you guys are awesome I looove you all so much! :D here's chapter 13 enjoy! :D**

Mal slowly walked through the old abandoned hideout of his fathers; that he had been numerous times in the past, to disappointedly find it empty; his father nowhere is sight.

**Mal:**"Damn it!"

Mal slammed his hands down against the surface of the old desk that sat infront of him, this gained the attention of Alexander; who came stoming in with his gun held high.

**Alexander:**"What's the problem?!"

He spat in a deep ,harsh spanish accent.

**Mal:**"He's not here, there's one more place he might be, but there no certainty that he will be there!"

Alexander glared at Mal with a hard and imtimadating look and slowly raised his gun to level with Mal's head.

**Alexander:**"Well you'd better hope he is, because you've only got three hours left!"

Alexander let out a deep evil chuckle, as Mal pushed passed him with great force and stormed back to the car and drove to a old rundown bar by the bay. Mal slowly walked up and peered through the window; to see his dad sat at the bar. What he didn't notice was Alexander was watching too, as he made an attempt to crash through the door to grab his father but Mal pulled violently pulled him back.

**Mal:**"Hey asshole! Do you really think my father is going to come quietly if your sticking that gun in his back?! I don't think so , let me go get him."

Alexander stares Mal down with a death glare, then lowers his gun.

**Alexander:**"Fine but make it quick and don't try anything clever."

Mal rolls his eyes out of frustration; while taking a deep breath, he walks in the bar towards his father, he sits beside him and Jacob slowly turns to face his son.

**Jacob:**"Jesus you look like hell!"

Mal glares at his father.

**Mal:**"Yeah all thanks to you!"

**Jacob:**"I'm guessing Esmeralda paid you a visit?"

**Mal:**"Not only that; she has Natara, and I'll do anything to get her to back!"

**Jacob:**"Even turn in your own father?"

**Mal:**"Anything."

Jacob takes a deep breath and slowly stands from his seat.

**Jacob:**"Well.."

**Mal:**"Look dad, I'm tired of being dragged into it, whenever you have a problem that puts the people I care about in danger, so either you come with me quietly or I swear to god I won't hesitate to drag you out of here!"

Jacob looks blankly at his son, then places a hand on his shoulder.

**Jacob:**"Son I understand your only doing this to protect your family and I respect that, it's more than I could ever do, so I'll come with you no arguments I swear."

Mal and his father walked side by side to the black car to be greeted by Alexander, who violently pushed them both in the back seat and drove back to where Esmeralda was keeping Natara.

They slowly entered the old building, to see Esmeralda stood cross-armed, standing inbetween two large men with guns. As Alexander walked behind the father and son with his gun leveled at the two, the evil twisted smile on Esmeralda's face grew wider.

**Esmeralda:**"Well Mal, you impress me, your a man of your word."

**Mal:**" Are you a women are yours? I want to see Natara!"

Esmeralda shouts something in spanish to one of the gurads stood beside her, and after a few minutes he reappears with Natara held at gun point.

**Esmeralda:**"Here she is ,safe and sound as promised!"

**Mal:**"Let her go now!"

**Esmeralda:**"I don't think so."

Esmeralda again screams something in spanish to the men standing in the room, and two large men take hold of Jacob and Mal, as Esmeralda lets out an evil sinister laugh.

**Esmeralda:**"You don't seriously think I'd let the oppounity to take out both Fallon men past me by would you?!"

Mal and Jacob stand still as the two thugs keep a firm hold on their arms, they both glance at eachother, as if they know what one another is thinking.

**Mal:**"NOW!"

Mal and Jacob both elbow the men in their stomachs and pull their fists up to knock them out and grab their guns, two more men charge at them but they both knock them out with the end of the guns and kick them to the ground, Natara quickly turns and knees the man holding her and he falls to the ground, she tries to run but Esmeralda quickly grabs her by the hair, violently pulling her back, making her flinch in pain, after Mal and Jacob knock out all of Esmeralda's guards, Mal charges at Esmeralda when he see's that she has Natara, but as he approaches, she pulls out a gun and points it at Natara's head, making Mal stop dead in his tracks.

**Esmeralda:**"Ah ah ah, not another step."

**Mal:**"Let her go now!"

Natara struggles in Esmeralda's grip as she breathes heavily and a few tears run down her cheeks. Jacob catches up with Mal and his eyes go wide as he sees, what's happening.

**Jacob:**"Esmeralda let her go, it's me you want not her, she done nothing!"

**Esmeralda:**"Not a chance!"

Mal looks at Natara with deperation and love in his eyes, which she returns almost instantly as she looks back, Mal looks back at Esmeralda as times almost slows down as she about to pull the trigger; when Natara violently raises her head, headbutting Esmeralda with a satifying crack as her nose pours with blood. Natara quickly elbows her in her lower stomach and turns on her heels kicking out, taking Esmeralda's legs from under her as she falls to the ground unconcious, she stands for a second panting then sprints into Mal's arms with tears streaming down both their faces.

**Natara:**"Mal!"

**Mal:**"Oh thank god your okay, I thought I was going to lose you!"

**Natara:**"Never."

She looks up at Mal and smiles weakly as he leans down and kisses her.

**Jacob:**"I'm glad your okay, and errm thanks Mal, for... you know."

Mal nods and smiles as his father disappears into the darkness and out of sight. Mal looks back down at Natara and smiles through his tears, as he gently places his hand on Natara's stomach, she giggles quietly and places her hand on of Mal's then burys her head into his chest, holding him close.

**Awwww cuteness, I hoped you liked this chapter and there some much more to come, please review! More to come in Chapter 14! Jade xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi sorry sorry sorry its been ages since Ive last updated and I'm really sorry but yay 66 reviews *Happy dance!* hehe thank you sooooo much I'm soooo grateful to each and every one of you! I love you guys and your lovely reviews! :D Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it!**

Mal dragged himself through the dark apartment at 3 in the morning. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he walked into the kitchen and switched on the light; to find Natara sat at the kitchen table with a steaming cup of herbal tea in her hand, she looked up at Mal and smiled.

**Natara:**"Sorry, did I wake you?"

**Mal:**"No, I just woke up and wondered where my wife had gone."

**Natara:**"Sorry I couldn't sleep."

Mal smiles sweetly and walks over to join Natara at the table.

**Mal:**"Baby kicking again?"

**Natara:**"Yep, whether its a boy or a girl they're definitely going to be a handfull."

Mal takes Natara's hand and squeezes it gently making her smile.

**Mal:**"Do you think you should probably go back to bed, you need your rest."

Natara nods, stands up from the table and starts to walk away but stops and turns to look at Mal.

**Natara:**"You coming?"

**Mal:**"Yeah just give me a sec."

Mal stands and walks over to open the fridge, then turns back to look at Natara; to see a rather guilty look on her face.

**Mal:**"Err Nat? Did you eat an entire chocolate cake to yourself."

Natara shifts her weight from one foot to another and tries to stand with a straight face.

**Natara:**"NNNoo."

**Mal:**"Really? Well than how come the tin was full this morning when your mom brought it over and now it's empty?"

**Natara:**"Okay fine, I ate the whole thing..I'm sorry its my cravings I can't help it!"

Mal laughs as he walks over to Natara and kisses her on her forehead then pulls her into a loving hug.

**Mal:**"Nat, It's fine your 8 months pregnant, you can eat what you want, you don't have to be sorry."

Natara looks up at Mal and smiles with mischievous look on her face.

**Natara:**"Well, I'm glad you think that..because I also ate your apple pie too!"

Mal's eyes when wide and he fakes a scowl.

**Mal:**"What?!"

The next day, while Mal is at work; Natara sits in the living room with her Mother and Neha.

**Neha:**"So what are you going to call it?"

**Natara:**"We don't know yet, we'll wait to see if it's a boy or a girl first and then think of names later."

**Anita:**"I think Erin for a girl, its a beautiful name."

**Natara:**"Hmm Erin Fallon, I quite like it, I'll tell Mal as soon as he gets home."

Suddenly Neha bounces up from the couch, runs over to her bag and pulls out a small gift bag, then sprints back over to Natara.

**Neha:**"Before I forget, I got you this!"

**Natara:**"Neha I told you-"

**Neha:**"I know no baby gifts, but I couldn't reist, just please open it, you'll like it and it's grey so it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl they can still wear it!"

Natara smiles whilst taking the bag from Neha. She hesitantly opens the bag to pull out a tiny pair of grey baby booties and a small grey hat with the words _Baby Fallon _stiched across.

**Natara:**"Aww Neha they're adorable, thank you so much!"

Natara hugs her sister then Neha sits back down next to her mother.

**Anita:**"So how's Mal handling everything?"

**Natara:**"He's been great throughout the whole thing and he's really excited about being a dad."

**Neha:**"How did Oscar react when he found out the news?"

Suddenly the whole room grows into an awkward silence.

**Neha:**"Come on, someone was bound to mention him, I mean 15 months ago you were supposed to marry him and now your married to Mal and having a kid, your not telling me that's he's not the slightest bit jealous?"

Natara lets out a deep sigh.

**Natara:**"I've not spoken to him in a year and I still want nothing to do with him, I've moved on from that part of my life and I don't ever want to go back to it; he doesn't know that I married Mal or know that I'm pregnant and I plan on keeping it that way,he has his life and I have mine."

Anita smiles at her daughter proudly and Natara smiles back.

**Neha:**"Good because no offence Natara but I hated him, he was a jerk, I like Mal so much better and he's gonna make an awesome dad, and I'm gonna be a great auntie; just don't ever ask me to babysit, I am terrible with kids, seriously they hate me!"

Anita and Natara laugh and after a nice afternoon with her Mother and sister, Neha and Anita leave, leaving Natara alone sat reading in the living room, when finally; Mal comes home.

**Mal:**"Nat, I'm home!"

**Natara:"**I'm in the living room."

Mal slips off his jacket and shoes at the door and walks in the living room to join Natara, he gives a short but passionate kiss on her lips and sits beside her on the couch as she places her book down and rests her head on Mal's chest, there's a long but peaceful silence before Mal clears his throat.

**Mal:**"Nat, I've got something to tell you but I don't think your going to like it!"

**Boom cliffhanger hehe I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it's not too short, again sorry it took so long to update please forgive me and please review! Jade xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome and I'm so grateful you all support my story so much! Here's Chapter 15 I hope you like it!**

**Mal:**"Nat, I've got something to tell you but I don't think your going to like it!"

**Natara:**"Okay what's up?"

**Mal:**"Remember that case I've been working for the last few days, the John Benson case? Well we've finally located his whereabouts so I have to leave for a while to track him down and arrest him before he kills anymore girls."

Natara sits up and looks Mal in the eyes.

**Natara:**"Okay well where do you have to go?"

**Mal:**"Arizona."

**Natara:**"Arizona?! Well how long will you be away?"

**Mal:**"A week maybe two.."

**Natara:**"Mal, my due date is in four weeks what if I go into early labor while your away?!"

Natara looks down and tears start to well up her eye, Mal lifts her head up and gently strokes her cheek.

**Mal:**"Natara listen to me, there is no way I'm missing the birth of our first child, and I promise that I'm going to be stood by your side to hold your hand and help you through the whole thing, because you and that little baby mean everything to me."

Natara smiles weakly and leans in to kiss Mal softly and holds him close.

**Natara:**"When do you have to leave?"

**Mal:**"As soon as possible, tomorrow morning."

Natara sighs in defeat.

**Natara:**"Okay."

The next morning at 5:30 am Natara is stirred awake by Mal bumping around the bedroom, packing some his stuff into a suitcase, he closes it and drags it to the sit nxt to the front door, then walksback into the bedroom where Natara is stood waiting for him.

**Natara:**"Bye."

**Mal:**"I promise I'll be back before you know it!"

**Natara:**"MmHm."

Natara wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and Mal held Natara around her waist, they both look in eachother's eyes and Mal leans down and kisses Natara on her forehead, they both kiss eachother mutiple times for several minutes, then Mal slowly pulls away.

**Mal:**"I have to go."

**Natara:**"I'll miss you"

**Mal:**" I'll miss you too, but like I said I'll be back before you know it."

**Natara:**"You promise?"

**Mal:**"I promise."

Mal kisses Natara on the forehead once again before turning and walking out the door.

_Four days later_

Natara sits on the floor of the living room, bored out of her brain, hopelessly staring at a pile of baby books she had read so many times she could probably rewrite them from memeory alone.

Finally her cell phone started to ring in the kitchen, after a effort to pull herself up from the floor she walks into the kitchen to answer her cell without checking the I.D.

**Natara:**"Hello?"

**Mal:**"Hey Nat?"

**Natara:**"Mal! I'm so happy to hear your voice, it's been four days!"

**Mal:**"I know I'm sorry I've been busy with the case, how you feeling?"

**Natara:**"Bored, lonely and very very pregnant..did i mention I was lonely?!"

**Mal:**"I'm sorry if you makes you feel any better I'm just as miserable as you babe."

**Natara:**"I know, I'm sorry and I'm not trying to send you on a guilt trip because I know you can't do anything about it because it's work but I just- the timing sucks!"

Mal laughs and lights up with a smile.

**Mal:**"I know, but should be home soon, we're so close to catching this guy, listen I gotta go I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

Natara cuts off the call and puts her phone down, at that moment she feels a shooting pain in her lower stomach, she puts her hand on her large stomach and the pain goes away but then suddenly she feels the pain again in her lower stomach and in her back; she takes a deep breath and reaches for her phone and calls her Mother, after a few rings she picks up.

**Anita:**"Hi,Natara honey, How are you?"

**Natara:**"Mom can you come a pick me up I need to go to the hospital, I think I'm in labour!"

**Ahhh Natara's in labor will she get to the hospital in time? Will Mal get back from Arizona in time for the birth? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? Why an I asking so many questions? Lol please review and let me know what you think! Sorry it's short Thanks Jade x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg I've got 72 reviews I love you guys like I love you thank you so much you all put such nice things it made me smile like a mad woman! LOL anyway here's chapter 16 I hope you like it!**

Anita and Neha rush around the apartment,gathering things into a bag that Natara needs while Natara sits on the couch trying to control her breathing, Anita runs back over to Natara and helps her to her feet.

**Anita:**"Okay Neha and I have packed everything you should need, I've called your father and he's meeting us at the hospital, how are you doing, how far part are your contractions?"

**Natara:**"I don't know every few minutes or so and my water broke about half an hour ago."

**Anita:**"Okay we need to get you to the hospital NOW! My cars downstairs do you think you can make it?"

**Natara:**"Yeah I think so...Neha I need you to call Mal!"

**Neha:**"Natara he's in Arizona!"

Natara gives Neha a glare that could kill.

**Natara:**"CALL HIM!"

**Neha:**"Okay not going to say no to the scary pregnant lady in labour, where's your phone?"

Natara gives Neha another death glare and she backs away.

**Neha:**"You know what I'll just look for it myself!"

**Anita:**"Okay Neha you call Mal and meet us at the hospital okay?"

Neha nods and Anita ecsorts Natara down to her car and drives to in a hurry to the hospital, while Neha stays in the apartment trying to get through to Mal she paces around the room anxiously tapping her fingers against the phone.

**Neha:**"Come on Mal pick up PICK UP!"

**Mal:**"Hello?"

**Neha:**"Mal! Thank god! You need to get back like now, because its happening and everything so crazy and I'm just-"

**Mal:**"Whoa Neha slow down, what's up?"

**Neha:**"Natara is in labour and all she wants is you here, so you need to get your ass on plane or in car or a cab or whatever and get back here now before she kills someone!"

**Mal:**"Natara's in labour?!"

**Neha:**"That's what I said!"

**Mal:**"Neha I can't get back right now, it's too short notice to get a plane and if I drive it'll take too long!"

**Neha:**"So what you gonna do then?"

Mal sighs in defeat and saddness.

**Mal:**"There's nothing I can do."

**Neha:**"Okay I'm not looking forward to telling Natara but.."

**Mal:**"Call me when you can."

**Neha:**"Okay bye."

Neha puts the phone down and runs down to her car and drives to the hospital and joins Natara and her parents in a private room.

**Neha:**"Hey hows she doing?"

**Anita:**"The doctor said she not ready yet when she's 10 centimeters dilated she can start pushing but right now she's only 3 so it could take hours."

Neha walks over to Natara's hospital bed.

**Neha:**"Hey."

**Natara:**"Did you get through to Mal?"

**Neha:**"Yeah, Nat I'm sorry but he can't get a plane on such short notice and it would take too long to drive, I'm sorry but I don't think he's gonna make it!"

**Natara:**"But I need him here, he has to be here, he promised he'd be here!"

**Neha:**"I know but it's not like he could just-"

Neha stops herself as an idea pops into her head.

**Neha:**"I'll be back."

Neha walks out the room, dragging her dad with her as they both disappear behind the door.

_Three hours later and still no baby!_

Natara lays uncomfortably in her bed, eating ice chips and controling her breathing, Anita sits reading a book, Raj sits by Natara's bedside helping her with whatever she needs while Neha lays on the small couch in the corner with her arms resting on her stomach, staring at the ceiling, bored.

**Neha:**"Remind me never to have kids, because it takes way too long for the baby to pop out!"

**Anita:**"Neha!"

**Neha:**"What? its been three hours and I'm bored!"

**Natara:**"Well go get a cup of coffee or something, I'm going through enough right now and you complaining isn't making it any easier!"

Neha jumps up from the couch and strolls towards the door.

**Neha:**"Fine, I'll go get a cup of coffee and I'm lucky I might meet and hot male nurse on the way there! BYE!"

Raj sighs and shakes his head as his youngest daughter.

_Half and hour later_

The nurse walks in and checks Natara.

**Nurse:**"10 centimeters dilated, it's time."

The nurse rolls Natara into the delivery room along with Anita following, she's given scrubs to wear and finally Natara is ready to start pushing.

**Nurse:**"Okay now the contractions are going to start any minutes so brace yourself and I'll tell you when to push."

Natara nods and holds her mother's hand.

**Nurse:**"Okay here comes the first one ready and push."

Natara starts to push and after a few minutes the contractions come closer together and more intenst and painful. She pushes and shouts in pain as she coached by her mother and the nurse.

**Nurse:**"Okay your doing really well."

**Anita:**"Come on honey keep pushing."

**Natara:**"I need Mal, he has to be here he can't miss this!"

**Anita:**"Honey you can't, he can't get here in time you know that!"

**Natara:**"Mom you don't understand I need him I can't do this without him!"

Suddenly another contraction causes her to scream out in pain and at that exact moment, Mal bursts through the door and runs other to her, Natara lights up when she see him, with tears running rolling down her face, Mal grabs her other hand and kisses her forehead, her nose, her lips making her giggle.

**Natara:**"Mal how did you get here, I thought you couldn't get a plane."

**Mal:**"Well Neha called in a little favor with your dad and he sent a private plane to get me here, I told you I wouldn't miss this!"

**Natara:**"I'm so happy to see you!"

**Nurse:**"Okay Natara its time to start pushing again ready.."

Natara holds Mal's hand tightly as she pushes and shouts in pain again.

**Nurse:**"Okay I see the head keep going your doing really well!"

Natara keeps pushing and Mal and Anita hold both her hands and coach her through it and finally...

**Nurse:**"Here she is!"

Mal, Natara and Anita all look at the beautiful baby in the nurses arms, after they clean her up and wrap her in a blacket they pass her to Natara.

**Nurse:**"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fallon, it's a baby girl!"

Mal and Natara both cry as they look at their beautiful baby girl.

**Natara:**"She's beautiful..she has your eyes Mal."

**Mal:**"Yeah but she has your beauty."

Mal and Natara smile at eachother and kiss, then look back down at the little baby.

**Nurse:**"Do we know what we're calling her?"

Mal and Natara both smile then turn to the nurse and say..

**Mal and Natara:**"Erin Angela Fallon"

Anita smiles at Natara proudly as her eyes well up with tears.

**Aww more to come in chapter 17! Hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys 76 reviews yay thankyou big thankyou and *Airhug* to:**

**mozzi-girl**

**Maltara101**

**The Saracastic Polar Bear**

**madim**

**NiekaWoW**

**BreezyFan**

**nat157s**

**Missmaltara1051**

**My Quiet Riot**

**JustAntherFreakyFanGirl**

**maltarajaise**

**SuperbowserX**

**codfan11**

**CoDlover**

**Miles Above my head**

**And any guest that reviewed too I love you guys thank you so much! :) Heres Chapter 17 hope you like it!**

Later after the birth, Natara is taken to the maternity ward with baby Erin and Mal by her side, after about an hour of rest, Natara's parents and Neha come in to see Natara and the baby.

**Neha:**"Oh my god she's soo cute, can I hold her?"

Natara smiles and nods at Neha, she carefully picks baby Erin up her arms and holds her close, holding back tears.

**Neha:**"I can't believe I'm an aunt!"

Natara and Mal laugh and Raj walks over to the side of the room where Mal is stood, Mal turns to face him and smiles.

**Mal:**"Thanks Raj for flying me in, I don't know what I would've done if I'd missed this!"

Raj lets out a deep chuckle and places a hand on Mal's shoulder.

**Raj:**"No need to thank me Mal, it was the birth of your daughter, no father wants to miss that!"

They both smile and Raj walks over to Natara and kisses her on her forehead.

**Raj:**"I'm so proud of you Natara."

**Natara:**"Thanks Dad."

Raj lights up with a proud smile as he looks over to see Neha and Anita fussing over the little baby in Neha's arms.

**Raj:**"So what do we call this little one then?"

**Natara:**"Erin Angela Fallon."

**Raj:**"Beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl."

Raj walks over to Neha and she passes him the baby as he wraps her in his arms.

**Raj:**"Hello little one, aren't you adorable..my beautiful granddaughter."

**Anita:**"We're going to spoil you rotten."

Raj smiles at his wife. After hours of visits from friends from the SFPD and Natara's parents and Neha taking endless pictures and fussing over the baby and Natara, night soon comes around again and everyone eventually says their goodbyes and leaves, with only Mal and Natara in the ward. Mal sits asleep in a chair next to Natara's hospital bedside, while she sits up holding baby Erin in her arms.

**Natara:**"Hello baby girl."

Erin smiles brightly at her mother and giggles, making Natara smile.

**Natara:**"I can't wait to get you home, Daddy and I are sure going to have our hands full with you aren't we?"

Erin just babbles in baby talk and wraps her tiny hand around Natara's finger and squeezes tightly. Natara sways gently humming softly to baby Erin. She doesn't notice Mal stirr awake and smirk at her as he watches her and Erin falls asleep, Natara stops humming and notices Mal in the corner of her eye, she turns to look at him smiling.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Mal:**"Nothing..just your going to make an amazing mom, she's so lucky to have you."

Natara blushes.

**Natara:**"And your going to make an amazing Dad ."

Mal's smile disappears and he looks down at the floor, avoiding Natara's gaze.

**Natara:**"What's wrong?"

**Mal:**"Nothing."

**Natara:**"Mal please tell me."

Mal sighs deeply and looks back up at Natara.

**Mal:**"It's just..what if I'm not a good father? I mean it's not like I've learnt good parenting skills from my Dad, I don't know how to be a Dad because I never really had one myself..I'm just worried I'll let Erin down."

**Natara:**"Mal listen to me, you are nothing like your Father; your kind, caring, sweet, brave and most importantly you put others before yourself, your going to make an amazing Father and Erin is lucky to have you, I have no doubt in my mind that your more than ready to do this."

Mal smiles at Natara and leans in to kiss her.

**Mal:**"I love you so much."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

Mal stands and takes Erin from Natara and holds her close and smiles proudly as he watches her sleeping in his arms.

**Mal:**"I still can't believe I'm a Dad!"

**Natara:**"Like I said, your more than ready to do this, we both are and I can't wait to get home and finally start our life as a family."

**Aww so cute Maltara baby Erin more to come in the next chapter (chapter 18) and this is how Im setting it out; the next chapter will have them come home with the baby and settle in and stuff like that, then every two chapters or so will be a different stage in Erin's life growing up just to get the story moving along cause I've got something BIG planned for when she's older you'll hopefully love it! Anyway please review! thanks Jade x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ahhhhh 83 reviews! *Happy Dance* So happy thank you guys, your all lovely people, I'm so grateful that you all support my story so much so again thank you! :D Here's chapter 18 I hope you like it! **

On the first night after coming home from the hospital, Mal and Natara both lay in bed in a peaceful sleep as the whole apartment sits quietly and still, until all is awoken by a screaming baby Erin, stirring Mal and Natara awake.

**Natara:**"Mal... Erin's crying, it's your turn..."

Mal groaned under his breath, then dragged himself out of bed and walked into Erin's room. He very gently picked her up out of her crib and bounced her gently in his arms.

**Mal:**"Erin please stop crying...shhh.. daddy's here your okay."

Erin looked up at Mal and looked into her fathers eyes and saw the comforting smile across his face and instantly stopped crying and smiled back at her dad.

**Mal:**"That's my girl.."

Mal smiled as he rocked her back and forth until she gently fell back asleep then placed her back into her crib and walked back to his bedroom but on the way through the dark apartment caught his toe up against the door frame.

**Mal:**"Son-of-a-"

Mal bit his tongue to keep from shouting in pain and tried to hold it in, after breathing deeply, the pain passed and he jumped back in bed with Natara, who had already fallen back asleep.

_Six weeks later..._

Natara rushed around the apartment packing the baby's travel baby, while Erin lay asleep in her crib and Mal stood at the mirror in the hallway fixing his tie.

**Natara:**"Okay Do you think I'm forgetting anything?"

**Mal:**"Nat it's fine, stop worrying!"

**Natara:**"Well I just want to make sure I've got everything she needs."

Mal walked over to Natara and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

**Mal:**"Listen Nat, you've got everything you need and you have nothing to worry about"

Natara looked down and sighed deeply.

**Natara:**"It's just I'm worried about leaving her.."

**Mal:**"I know but you gotta go back to work sometime, she's just going to daycare and it's the best in the city, she'll be fine!"

Natara smiled and kissed Mal on his nose, making him smile while blushing.

**Natara:**"I know, it's just hard leaving her for the first time but I guess it's something every mother has to go through in her life."

**Mal:**"Nat I'm telling you don't worry..now come on we're going to be late."

Natara pulled the baby travel bag onto her shoulder and went in to get Erin and after a short car ride they arrive at daycare and drop Erin off then head to the precinct, as soon as they arrive; they're assigned a case and sit in their office working through the evidence case files.

**Mal:**"Okay so we got three teenage boys all students, blonde hair blues so our killer defintely has a type but as for the motive I'm stuck... what do you think?"

Mal looks across at Natara who's sat staring into space, so he clicks his fingers infront of her face, making her jump.

**Mal:**"Natara?"

**Natara:**"HUH?! What?!"

**Mal:**"The case..any ideas for the killers motive?"

**Natara:**"Rabbit!"

Mal screw his face in confused at Natara's outburst.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Rabbit! I forgot to pack Erin's rabbit you know she can't sleep without it, I've gotta go.."

Natara grabs her car keys and runs out the office leaving Mal alone as he shouts after just before the door closes.

**Mal:**"Natara honey ,you can't just run out in the middle of a case- and she's gone...great!"

Mal sat back in his chair for a second and took in the silence, tapping his fingers against the desk, trying to figure out how to make a criminal profile WITHOUT a profiler...

**Hoped you liked it sorry it's short but please review more to come in chapter 19! Jade xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**86 reviews so happy :D thankyou thankyou here is chapter 19 I hope you like it!**

Saturday afternoon and Mal and Natara both sit on the couch of the living room, Natara reading a book, Mal watching TV when little two year old Erin comes toddling in and tugs on Natara's pant leg.

**Erin:**"Mama..mama!"

Natara looks over the top of her book down at Erin.

**Natara:**"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Erin stands and rubs her stomach and Natara smiles while putting her book down.

**Natara:**"You hungry?"

Erin nods her head.

**Natara:**"Okay come on."

Natara picks Erin up and takes her into the kitchen then places her in a highchair and preparing a bowl of food for her and gives the bowl to Erin to eat after a few seconds she holds an empty bowl up in ther air and smiles at Natara.

**Erin:**"More pease!"

Natara giggles and takes the bowl from Erin and refills it with food then hands it back down to Erin.

**Natara:**"You really were hungry, you and your father are so alike it scares me sometimes!"

**Mal:**"Should I be offended by that?"

Mal says grinning as he pops his head around the doorframe, Natara smiles at him while shaking her head.

**Natara:**"I'm just saying Mal, she eats more than I do in a day!"

**Mal:**"Well she's growing, girls gotta eat!"

Natara laughs, then looks back at Erin as she finishes another bowl of food then holds the bowl up to Mal smiling.

**Erin:**"More pease!"

Mal laughs and takes the bowl from Erin and looks at Natara.

**Mal:**"Okay I see what you mean."

Later in the evening, after Natara has gone out with her Mother and Neha Mal's left with Erin, who suddenly comes running her room shouting Mal.

**Erin:**"Dada... onster!"

Mal looks at Erin, confused.

**Mal:**"What?"

Erin points to her room.

**Erin:**"Onster! My room! Onster!"

**Mal:**"There's a monster in your room?"

**Erin:**"Yeh...quick...!"

Erin toddles off back towards her room gesturing for Mal to follow, when he walks into her room, he can't see anything until Erin sqeuals in terror as she points to a shadow on her wall from her night light. Mal laughs softly and pick Erin up in his arms.

**Mal:**"Erin sweetie that's a shadow."

**Erin:**"It's name?"

**Mal:**"No that's not its name, it's not a monster, it's a shadow, it's just what happens when something sits infront of the light and it make shapes."

Mal places Erin down on her bed and makes shadows puppets with his hands infront of the light.

**Mal:**"See?"

**Erin:**"Oh."

Erin jumps down off her bed to join Mal as she copies him trying to make shadow puppets with her own hands. Natara sneaks in and leans of the door frame watching the pair.

**Natara:**"Having fun?"

Ma turns to see Natara and smiles.

**Mal:**"Heh yeah..."

**Erin:**"Dada silly.."

Erin comments making Natara laugh.

**Natara:**"Yes he is."

**Mal:**"Hey!"

**Natara:**"Sorry Mal, two against one!"

Mal fakes a scowl, then picks up Erin taking her into the living room as he passes Natara he gives her a quick peck on the lips making her blush.

**Awww sorry its so short but I still hoped you liked it! :D please review! Jade xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 of Trying But Failing hope you like it!**

A day on the beach, Mal and Natara sit on a towel on the sand under an umbrella, while five-year-old Erin sits building sandcastles.

Natara looks over to Mal and smiles.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Nothing I'm just happy."

Mal smiles back at Natara and pulls her in for a kiss, when Erin shouts over.

**Erin**:"Mommy, Daddy look!"

Erin sits with a proud smile on her face as she shows them her finished sandcastle.

**Natara:**"It's beautiful honey!"

**Mal:**"Sure is but it needs a flag."

Mal hands Erin a little paper flag attached to a small stick and she gasps with a smile on her face.

**Erin:**"Wow thanks daddy!"

Erin pulls Mal into a hug and runs back over to her castle and pushes the flag into the sand at the top of the castle.

**Erin:**"Done! Can I have Ice cream now please?"

**Mal:**"I guess you've worked up an appetite building all afternoon, what flavor?"

**Erin:**"Chocolate!"

**Mal:**"Okay be right back!"

Erin sits on the towel next to Natara and stares at the sea, Natara follows Erin's gaze then smiles at her daughter.

Soon Mal comes back with a single chocolate ice cream and hands it Erin.

**Mal:**"Here you go, one chocolate Ice cream for the princess of the castle!"

**Erin:**"Thanks daddy!"

Erin giggles and takes the ice cream from her dad and starts to eat it while humming a joyful tune.

A few days later...Mal and Natara sit at a dinner table of a penthouse suit with Raj and Anita, while Neha plays with Erin on the floor.

**Neha:**"ERIN NO DONT-"

A smashing sound fills the room as Erin knocks a vase off a table.

**Erin:**"Ooops..sorry.."

**Natara:**"Dad I'm so sorry.."

**Mal:**"Yeah Raj don't worry we'll pay for the damages."

Raj lets out a deep chuckle.

**Raj:**"No need, it's fine honestly. Tell me does she do this alot?"

**Natara:**"Yes she walks into everything; trips over things, knocks things over. She's the biggest klutz I've ever met... although I think I know where she got her clumsiness from."

Natara says as she looks at Mal, making Raj and Anita laugh.

**Mal:**"Ha ha very funny, I'll have you know I'm not that clumsy at all!"

Mal stands from the table and as he walks over to where Neha and Erin at sat, he trips and falls flat on his face, Natara, Neha, Raj and Anita all burst out laughing and Natara leans back in her chair and looks down at Mal.

**Natara:**"You were saying?"

**Mal:**"Alright you made your point!"

**Hoped you liked it please review again sorry it's short, in the next chapter Erin will be in her school years about 7,8 years old I'm just trying to get to when she's a teenager because like I said before I've got something big planned for her! Again hope you liked this chapter please review means the world to me! Jade xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, Big sorry, it's been ages since Ive updated but Thanks a million for all your reviews, here's chapter 21 of trying but failing enjoy! :D**

Seven year old Erin sits dangling her legs while sat at the dinner table waiting for her dinner.

**Mal:**"Good day at school Erin?"

**Erin:**"It was okay I guess, hey can Daniel come for dinner tomorrow please?"

**Mal:**"Whos Daniel?"

**Erin:**"Dad, you remember Daniel..."

**Natara:**"He was that nice boy that took you to the nurse when you cut your knee last month right?"

Natara says as she places a steaming bowls of food infront of Mal and Erin.

**Erin:**"Yeah and he's kinda been my friend since kindergarden also we're in the same class and we're working on a project together."

**Mal:**"Sounds to me like you've got yourself a bit of a crush there Erin.."

**Erin:**"No he's just my friend, just because we're working together doesn't mean we're going to fall in love with eachother, I mean who does that?"

Mal and Natara laugh softly while blushing and smile at one another.

Eight year old Erin sits in the living room looking through a shelf filled with DVDs, and looks over to Daniel sitting on the couch.

**Erin:**"So what do you wonna watch?"

**Daniel:**"I don't mind you choose.."

**Erin:**"Alright, Cinderella or Little Mermaid?"

Daniel smiles at Erin.

**Daniel:**"Your kidding right?"

**Erin:**"What? Tell me what's wrong with them.."

**Daniel:**"I could think of a million things!"

**Erin:**"Fine what do you wonna watch?"

Daniel sits on the floor next to Erin, and looks through the DVD collection.

Mal stands spying through a crack in the kitchen door when Natara walks up behind him.

**Natara:**"Mal what are you doing?"

Mal jumps and turns to face Natara, he smiles then replies with a deep whisper.

**Mal:**"Nothing why?"

**Natara:**"Are you...are you spying on Erin and Daniel?"

**Mal:**"No of course not!"

Natara scowls at Mal.

**Mal:**"Okay fine yeah I kinda was..."

**Natara:**"Mal she's eight what exactly do you expect her to be getting up to?"

**Mal:**"I don't know but I didn't expect that she'd be hanging around with boys this early."

**Natara:**"Mal they're just friends it's completely innocent..."

Mal sighs and looks back out to Erin and Daniel.

**Mal:**"I know it's just...my little girl is growing up and don't know how to deal with it."

Natara smiles and places a hand on Mal's shoulder.

**Natara:**"Mal it's okay, no matter how many guys she has in and out of her life as she grows up she'll always need her daddy."

Mal looks back at Natara and leans in, kissing Natara.

**Mal:**"I love you."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

10 year old Erin stands in the garden painting with Daniel as they both set away from their painting easels and look at eachothers paintings.

**Daniel:**"What is that suppose to be?"

**Erin:**"It's a swan."

**Daniel:**"Well it looks like somekind of monster..."

Erin gasps and laughs then looks at Daniels picture.

**Erin:**"Well what about yours what's that suppose to be?"

**Daniel:**"It's a dog."

**Erin:**"Really Really?! and you say mines bad!"

**Daniel:**"Okay maybe painting isn't our thing but maybe I should try painting you."

Erin laughs and folds her arms glaring at Daniel.

**Erin:**"Well I don't see how you could seeing as your painting stinks!"

**Daniel:**"No I mean I should paint you!"

Daniel brushes his paint brush across Erin's face, leaving a long red line.

**Erin:**"Oooh I'm so gonna get you back!"

**Daniel:**"You gotta catch me first!"

Erin grabs a paint brush covered in blue paint and chases Daniel around the ground, splattering paint everywhere, when suddenly they hear someone clear their throat and stop dead in their tracks.

**Erin:**"Aunt Neha?!"

**Neha:**"Erin what are you doing, look at this mess! Your mom and dad are going to kill you when they get home from work!"

**Erin:**"Not if I clean this all up before they get home and you say nothing to them about it?"

Erin stands with huge mischeivious grin on her face. Neha raises her eye brow and sighs.

**Neha:**"Alright I won't breathe a word IF you and Daniel can get this cleaned up before you parents get home."

**Erin:**"Gotcha, come on Daniel lets clean this up!"

**Daniel:**"But-"

**Erin:**"No buts come on grab a mop and get scrubing!"

Daniel lets out a long groan, Erin rolls her eyes and drags Daniel to the get the mop out the kitchen.

12 year old Erin walks through the park with her parents and Daniel on a day trip out. She stands with Daniel both eating ice cream but Erin drops hers on the floor.

**Erin:**"Ah hell!"

**Natara:**"Erin language!"

**Erin:**"Sorry."

Mal smirks and Natara glares at him.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Nevermind Mal.."

Erin laughs at her parents, then looks at her ice cream on the floor.

**Erin:**"But seriously I was enjoying that Ice cream."

**Daniel:**"Here have mine."

**Erin:**"You sure?"

**Daniel:**"Yeah."

Erin smiles at Daniel as he hands her his ice cream, Natara smiles while Mal just rolls his eyes and sighs.

Later in the day as the sun starts to set, Mal and Natara sit in eachothers arms as they sit together on a bench, while Erin and Daniel lay on the grass looking up at the sky.

**Daniel:**"Guess what Jessica Smith asked me out yesterday."

**Erin:**"No way, what did you say?"

**Daniel:**"Eh told her I'd think about it but I'm going to say no."

**Erin:**"Why? I thought you liked her?"

**Daniel:**"I do."

**Erin:**"Then what's the problem?"

**Daniel:**"She doesn't like you, she said if I went out with her I not allowed to talk to you anymore."

**Erin:**"Oh."

An awkward silence falls over the two then Erin looks over at Daniel.

**Erin:**"Daniel I know you like her so, if you want to go out with her and not talk to me around her then it's okay I won't mind."

Daniel sits up and looks down at Erin.

**Daniel:**"No I'd never do that to you, Erin your my best friend and I'm not going to cut you out of my life just for some girl it's not worth it!"

**Erin:**"Not even for someone like Jessica Smith?"

**Daniel:**"Esspeically not for someone like Jessica Smith there's lots of other girls out there, besides I've got ages to start dating girls and at the moment I'm not really interested."

Erin smiles.

**Erin:**"Come on, race you to see who can roll down the hill the fastest!"

**Daniel:**"Oh you are so on!"

**So what do you guys think so far? Please review and let me know! I again can't express how gratefull I am of how many people that support and review this story you guys are just...seriously I loveyou guys thank you so much, more to come in chapter 22! Jade xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all your reviews! :D I'm glad you all like Daniel I was nervous about introducing him to the story but I'm glad you guys like him! And I've had two shipping names for Erin and Daniel but I'll let you guys decide what to call them so, from Tori Darin and from Natalie Eriniel. Thanks for those two awesome names, what do you guys wonna call them? :D anyway I'll stop rambling here's chapter 22 hope you like it! :D**

Natara sits at the kitchen table looking over some case files for a recent case herself and Mal have been working the past few days, when suddenly she hears the front door slam open and voices shouting.

**Mal:**"Erin please talk to me!"

**Erin:**"Talk to you?! I can't even look at you right now!"

**Mal:**"I said I'm sorry!"

**Erin:**"That doesn't make things better dad!"

Natara walks into the living room to see Mal and Erin shouting at one another and sighs while shaking her head.

**Natara:**"What's happened now?"

**Erin:**"He was spying on me during my date with Oliver!"

**Natara:**"Mal!"

**Mal:**"What? I was just keeping an eye on her that's all!"

**Erin:**"Well thanks dad, because of you, Oliver doesn't want to talk to me anymore! This is getting ridiculous, most of the guys at school are too scared to talk to me because they're all terrified of you!"

**Mal:**"Really?"

Mal stands with a grin on his face and Erin rolls her eyes then storms upstairs. Natara leans on the doorframe leading to kitchen, glaring at Mal.

**Mal:**"What? I'm guessing your angry at me too?"

**Natara:**"No, I'm just disappointed."

Mal groans and huffs in frustration.

**Mal:**"Aww that's even worst!"

**Natara:**"Mal you promised you wouldn't do this anymore!"

**Mal:**"I know but she's my little girl I'm just trying to keep her safe."

Natara sighs and walks over to Mal and gently takes his hand.

**Natara:**"I know, but she's 14 Mal, you've got to let her branch out on her own and that includes when she goes out on dates."

**Mal:**"I know ."

Natara smiles and kisses Mal softly then drags him into the kitchen to work on the case files.

The next day 

Erin walks home from school with Daniel, they walk down the quiet pavement covered with autumn leaves, in mid-converstaion.

**Erin:**"I just don't understand him you know, I love him and everything but I hate that he's so over protective!"

**Daniel:**"Well he's your dad and dads can be like that with their daughters, he's only like that because he loves you but you'd complain if he never spoke to you!"

**Erin:**"Hmmm, I guess I was a little hard on him, speaking of dad's hows things with yours?"

Daniel sighs deeply.

**Daniel:**"Well the divorce should be final next week and then he's moving in with his new girlfriend Lara, womans young enough to be his daughter for godsake! I don't even know what he sees in her!"

**Erin:**"Hows your mom taking it?"

**Daniel:**"She pretends that she's okay with it but I know different, I mean she was heartbroken when she found out my dad cheated, hurt like that doesn't just go away that easy."

Erin takes a breath as her and Daniel stop walking for a second, long enough for Erin to pull Daniel in to a friendly hug.

**Erin:**"You know if things ever get rough at home, your always welcome to come to my house and stay, my parents won't mind, in fact they love you!"

Daniel laughs softly as he pulls away and smiles at Erin.

**Daniel:**"Heh thanks that's nice of you but I think I'll be okay."

They both grow quiet and continue walking till they have to part ways to get home. They says their goodbyes and go home.

Erin, now 16 ,sits by a campfire next to Daniel, as they sit roasting marshmellows together.

**Erin:**"You know, coming on a camping trip for the weekend was one of the best ideas you've had in a long time!"

**Daniel:**"Don't sound so suprised, my ideas are brilliant."

**Erin:**"Yeah sure they are..."

Later in the night, Erin and Daniel sit under a tree near their tent, watching the fireflies dart around creating beautiful light.

**Erin:**"Dont you just love fireflies, they look so magical and beautiful."

Daniel doesn't answer, instead he stands and pulls something out of his backpack; an empty jar, Erin sits and watches as Daniel catches a few fireflies in the jar, he then walks back over and hands the jar to Erin.

Erin takes the jar and smiles as the fireflies glow lights up her beautiful blue eyes, she tucks a piece of her long coffee coloured hair behind her ear and blushes.

**Erin:**"Thank you."

**Daniel:**"Your welcome."

Daniel stands awkwardly running a hand through his short messy black hair, then clears his throat.

**Daniel:**"I think I'm gonna get some sleep."

Daniel crawls into the tent, leaving Erin alone. She looks back at the fireflies in the jar and smiles, then lifts the lid letting them fly free. She enters the tent to join Daniel, then crawls into her sleeping bag opposite Daniels and without much effort, eventually falls asleep.

17 year old Erin sits on the beach as the music blasts all around her. Daniel appears next to her and hands her a drink then sits down beside her.

**Daniel:**"You okay?"

**Erin:**"Yeah fine."

Erin takes a sip of her drink then almost chokes on it when a guy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes walks passed.

**Daniel:**"Go talk to him."

**Erin:**"What?"

**Daniel:**"That's Alex Jones right? The guy you've liked for two months and the same guy that invited you here tonight after he told you he had feelings for you?"

**Erin:**"Yeah.."

**Daniel:**"So go talk to him!"

Erin takes a deep breath then stands and pats the sand from her short flowing blue dress. She then walks over through the crowd of the party to find Alex. She pushes through the people on the dancefloor and passed the roaring bonfire, and behind the changing tents set up in the sand. As she walks around, her hearts drops and tears prick up in her eyes as she stands watching Alex making out with another girl. Erin runs back and passed Daniel whos stood talking to a girl.

**Daniel:**"Erin? What- excuse me."

Daniel runs after Erin and finds her sat on a rock over looking the tide, with her knees presses up to her chest and tears rolling down her face.

**Daniel:**"Oh Erin..."

Erin looks up at Daniel with red, puffy eyes and sniffles before trying to choke out a few words through her tears.

**Erin:**"He...was kissing another ggirl Daniel...I thought he liked me, he said he liked me!"

Erin breaks down again , Daniel sits next to her and wraps his arms around her holding her close.

**Erin:**"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

**Daniel:**"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you do you hear me!"

**Erin:**"But Alex-"

**Daniel:**"Screw Alex, he's a jerk. If he can't see what an amazing girl you are then it's his lose!"

Erin looks up at Daniel and smiles.

**Erin:**"Thank you Daniel."

Daniel grins while wiping away Erin's tears.

**Daniel:**"Eh what are best friends for?"

Erin giggles at pulls Daniel in a tight hug.

Two weeks later...

Erin, Mal and Natara all stand in the kitchen, staring at a envelope on the kitchen table.

**Erin:**"I'm to scared to open it."

**Mal:**"Well your not going to find out if you don't open it , I'm sure it's good news."

**Erin:**"You really think so dad, I mean I worked really hard but-"

**Natara:**"I'm sure you got in Erin, just calm down okay?"

Erin takes a deep breath and picks up the envelope and rips it open and reads intently, while Mal and Natara both stand on edge holding eachothers hands.

**Mal and Natara:**"Well?"

Later that day...

Erin sits nervously on the couch when there's knock on the door. Erin stands up and goes to answer the door.

**Daniel:**"Hey, I got your message what's up?"

Erin pulls Daniel over to the couch and they both sit down. Erin sits nervously tapping her foot.

**Daniel:**"What's wrong you look nervous."

**Erin:**"Daniel I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how your going to take it."

**Daniel:**"Okay shoot.."

Erin takes a deep breath and trys to collect herself.

**Erin:**"Okay I errr I got a letter today saying I got accepted to the university I applied for..."

**Daniel:**"Erin that's great you must be so happy!"

**Erin:**"I got into Grantmore University..."

Daniel's smile disappears.

**Daniel:**"Wait, so your.."

**Erin:**"Yeah I'm moving to Connecticut and I'm leaving at the end of the month."

**More to come in chapter 23, I hope you like it please review! :D Jade xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I know its been a while since i lasted updated but I was on holiday and now I'm back and ready to write but before that...I HIT 100 REVIEWS WHOOOOOOOOPPPPP *Happy dance* I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Okay now ive got that out of my system here's chapter 23 of Trying but Failing hope you like it! :D**

**Erin:**"He hates me!"

**Natara:**"Erin he doesn't hate you.."

Erin let out a huge huff and collapsed on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face. Natara sighed then took a seat on Erin's bed next to her.

**Natara:**"Erin, he just needs time."

Erin pulled a pillow down from over her face and looked up at Natara.

**Erin:**"But its been a week and I'm leaving in three! Ive called and left him a bunch of messages but he just wants nothing to do with me!"

**Natara:**"Erin honey like I said, he just needs time. Throughout your whole friendship the two of you have been inseparable and now one of you is leaving, he just needs time to deal with that."

**Erin:**"But I'm scared I'm going to lose him what if we lose contact after I leave, he's my best friend and I can't imagine life without him!"

**Natara:**"Believe me friends like Daniel never leave you they're always there somewhere if not in the flesh then in your heart, I had a friend just like Daniel; years ago, he was sweet, kind and was always there for me when I needed him, made me laugh when I was feeling down and was so over-protective of me it was insane but I loved every second I was with him, because he was my best friend and there's was no one else that could ever replace him, you and Daniel will be okay I'm sure of it."

Natara gives Erin a soft kiss on her head and started to walk out of Erin's bedroom, Erin shot up from her bed and looked to the door.

**Erin:**"Mom?"

Natara stopped in her tracks and turned to face Erin.

**Natara:**"Yes?"

**Erin:**"What happened to him? Your best friend?"

Natara's face lit up with a smile and her cheeks slightly blushing, she laughed softly before saying...

**Natara:**"I married him."

With that Natara left the room, leaving Erin alone with her thoughts.

Later that night...

Erin and her parents sat in a painfully silent dinner at the table. Erin sat fiddling with her food with her fork. Mal shot a very concerned glance to Natara which she sent back a sad smile as a response. The silence was suddenly interupted by a knock at the door, Mal was first to his feet and went to answer the door. Short deep mumbles were heard before Mal took a step back into the dining room. He cleared his thoart which gained the attention of both Erin and Natara.

Erin glanced to the tall, handsome young man with his dark hair and brown eyes, stood behind her father. She stumbled to her feet and stuttered as she spoken from shock and confusion.

**Erin:**"DDaniel Wwhat are you doing here?"

**Daniel:**"Erin we need to talk, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when you told me you were leaving and I'm sorry I've been avoiding your calls I just-"

Daniel began to choke on his words as Erin took a step forward towards him.

**Erin:**"Daniel why don't we go outside and talk, is that okay dad?"

**Mal:**"Of course."

**Erin:**"Thank you."

She gave her dad a weak smile which he returned then Erin and Daniel stepped out in the cold night and started taking a slow paced walk down the quiet San Francisco street. An awkward silence fell over the two, before Daniel broke it.

**Daniel:**"Erin...I'm sorry."

**Erin:**"Sorry?! Daniel its been a whole week, do you have any idea how worried Ive been about you!"

**Daniel:**"Look I said Im sorry what more do you want me to say?"

**Erin:**"Daniel I just want my best friend back!"

**Daniel:**"You already have me!"

**Erin:**"Do I? We said best friends no matter what, I know we said that as kids but still, are you really going to let that fact that Im leaving tear us apart?"

Daniel looked at Erin with sad expression on his face, he let out a deep sigh and took Erin's hand.

**Daniel:**"Of course not, it's just... Im going to miss you so much!"

**Erin:**"Im going to miss you too... more than you know but we can write, call, email, videochat. It'll be like I never left."

**Daniel:**"I suppose..."

Erin gave Daniel a reassuring smile and he smiled back in return. They're eyes locked in a mesmerising trance, they suddenly found themselves leaning towards eachother, closer and closer. They felt eachother's heat as they're chests came together, Daniel snaked his arms around Erin's waist and he pulled her close, causing her to blush. They pulled eachother closer as they're lips were about to brush; an on coming car sped passed through a deep puddle that splashed other the two, causing them to break apart.

**Daniel:**"Aww jeez."

**Erin:**"Ahhh lovely!"

Erin and Daniel looked at eachother for a second, both wet through then bursted out laughing and made their way back to the Fallon house to dry off.

**Awww so close... hehehe Hoped you liked it, I know its painfully short compared to my other chapters but still hoped you like this chapter please review! More to come in chapter 24! Jade xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thank you to everyone that's reviewed I'm super grateful here is chapter 24 I hope you like it! :D**

Mal, Natara, her parents and Neha all sit at a dinner table in a posh, elegant restaurant. All in mid coversation.

**Raj:**"So when is Erin leaving?"

**Mal:**"In a week."

**Raj:**"Tell me, what is it she plans to study at Grantmore?"

**Natara:**"Criminal Psychology."

**Mal:**"She seems to be following in Natara's footsteps, wants to be a criminal profiler would you believe it?"

Raj smiles slightly.

**Raj:**"Actually I can, everyday she seems more and more like you Natara, except she looks like Mal."

**Neha:**"Poor girl."

**Natara:**"Neha!"

Neha laughed and raised her hands in defence.

**Neha:**"What? Im not allowed to insult my brother-in-law every once in a while?"

**Natara:**"No...that's my job!"

**Mal:**"Thanks..."

Everyone but Mal all laughed and Natara gently nudges him with her elbow.

**Natara:**"Oh lighten up Mal we're just teasing. You know I love you."

Mal laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Natara pulling her into a loving hug.

**Mal:**"I love you too."

Neha grinned widely at her parents.

**Neha:**"Awww isn't that sweet, after all these years and they still havent lost the spark."

Mal and Natara both laugh and playfully roll their eyes.

**Anita:**"Anyway speaking of Erin...why couldn't she join us for dinner?"

**Natara:**"She went out with Daniel, after she leaves they wont see much of eachother."

**Anita:**"If I didn't know any better, Id say she had a crush on this Daniel."

**Natara:**"To be honest Mal and I have had our suspicions but she insists they're just friends."

**Neha:**"You mean just like you and Mal used to insist that you were _just_ friends and now look at you."

Natara shrugged while smiling.

**Natara:**"Well Daniel is a good guy and he cares for Erin alot, I personally wouldnt mind if they started dating..."

**Neha:**"What about you Mal?"

**Natara:**"There's no point asking Mal, he hates the idea of anyone dating his little girl, right Mal?"

**Mal:**"Well I just think she's still too young to date."

**Natara:**"Mal she's 18..."

**Mal:**"Well I just..."

Mal's suddenly lost for words and Raj clears his throat and looks across at Mal.

**Raj:**"Mal as a father myself I can tell you it's extremly normal to feel this way, of course I experienced this problem twice and I assure you it never gets any easier, however I was alot more concerned the second time around!"

Natara tries to hide her laugh as Neha gasps.

**Neha:**"Hey! I was not that bad!"

Meanwhile...

Erin and Daniel walk down the street, arms linked, towards an apartment building. As they approach the building, the sounds of banging music, screaming and laughing teenagers gets louder.

**Daniel:**"You ready to go inside."

**Erin:**"Yes! God if my parents knew I was going to a party they would kill me."

**Daniel:**"Don't worry we'll be back long before they suspect a thing ,now come on!"

Erin smiled as Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The whole room was crowded with teenagers dancing, drinking, kissing and having fun laughing like crazy.

**Erin:**"Oh this is so cool, hey look there's Nicole!"

Erin waved over to the tall girl with long fire-engine red hair, she smiled and came running over and tackled Erin in a hug.

**Nicole:**"Hey guys glad you could make it."

**Daniel:**"Thanks for inviting us."

**Nicole:**"Well our girl Erin here is leaving us soon so she might as well leave with a bang! Come on lets get you guys a drink!"

Nicole leads Erin and Daniel over to a table covers in beer, vodka and rainbow coloured bottles. She gives them both a bottle of beer each and they both took a sip. Suddenly a crash is heard in the background and Nicole turns like a shot.

**Nicole:**"Ahh crap errr Ill go sort those guys out, you two enjoy the rest of the party...hey put down that vase it was from my grandma!"

Erin and Daniel both laughed as Nicole disappeared in the sea of people and looked back at one another occasionally taking a sip of their beers. As the music continued the shake the floor with its bass, Erin quickly finished her beer and grabbed Daniels arm dragging him to the dance floor.

A few hours later...

After finishing dinner with Natara's parents and Neha, Mal and Natara decided to walk home seeing as the restaurant was only a few blocks away from their apartment. They walked down the street holding hands. After walking for a few minutes they hear the banging sounds of music and screaming kids. As they get closer to the building, a mid-aged women runs out towards the couple.

**Women:**"Excuse me? Aren't you the two police officers Ive seen in the newspaper alot, the Fallons?"

**Mal:**"Yes thats right, what can we do for you miss?"

**Women:**"Well I live in the building next door and it's extremly hard to get ANY sleep with that racket! Would you mind asking them to keep it down I called the police an hour ago and still no one has turned up, please I would really appreciate it!"

Mal and Natara both took second to think, then Natara smiled politely.

**Natara:**"Of course Miss we wouldn't mind at all."

**Women:**"Thank you!"

The women quickly ran back into her apartment building and disappeared behind the door. Natara then turned to Mal.

**Natara:**"Well ready to deal with some drunk and hell raising teens?"

Mal let out a groan and turned to follow Natara. They both walked into the noisy apartment into the sea of teens all drunk and falling over themselves. Mal looked over to Natara and tried to shout over the loud music.

**Mal:**"Do any of these kids drinking look over 21 to you?"

**Natara:**"Nope."

**Mal:**"Right, well then time to put an end to this party."

Mal walked over to the loud speakers and pulled the plug out the socket causing the music to stop dead filling the room with silence, causing all the teenagers to boo and groan.

**Mal:**"Hey HEY! ENOUGH! SFPD! Partys over now get the hell outta here and go home or we'll start filling some holding cells, unless of course you've all got ID's proving your over 21 to drink."

There was a short silence, then all the teengers put their booze bottles down and started ploughing out the apartment while moaning.

**Mal:**"Yeah that's what I thought!"

After all the teenagers left, Erin, Daniel and Nicole walked in from another room. At the sight at her parents; Erin froze. Mal and Natara both shocked, looked at their daughter, Mal started to shake with anger after noticing the beer bottle in her hands.

**Mal:**"Erin What the hell are you doing here?!"

**Erin:**"I errmmm."

**Mal:**"You know what I don't want to hear it! We'll talk when we get home young lady, now move!"

Mal pointed to the door and Erin was quick to obey her father as she walked out, Mal following close behind. Natara turned to look at Daniel and the look of disappointment flooded her face.

**Natara:**"Daniel you'd better go too, I'll call your mom and let her know where you've been."

Daniel nodded and walked out the apartment with Natara leading the way.

Later...

After Daniel's mother had picked him up. Erin sat on the couch in the living room, Natara sitting opposite on an armchair and Mal paced around the room out of anger and frustration.

**Mal:**"Where do I start Erin?! How about you lying to us?!"

**Erin:**"I didn't lie, I told you I was with Daniel and I was so if you think about it I wasn't really lying."

**Natara:**"Don't get smart with us Erin it just places you in deeper waters..."

**Erin:**"Look Im sorry okay!"

**Mal:**"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even cut it! Erin you went to a party behind mine and your mothers back and you were drinking underage!"

**Natara:**"Im very disappointed in you Erin."

**Erin:**"But-"

**Natara:**"No buts Erin, your father and I have tried to do right by you,we trusted you to be responsiable and you abused that trust and it's going to take a hell of alot to earn it back!"

**Erin:**"Look I know your both mad but I just-"

**Mal:**"I don't want to hear anymore Erin, go to bed!"

**Erin:**"But-"

**Natara:**"GO!"

Erin let out a huge huff and stomped off upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Mal sighed deeply and Natara looked up at him and placed a comforting hand on his.

**Natara:**"You okay?"

**Mal:**"Yeah... but we've never yelled at her like that before."

**Natara:**"Mal I know its sometimes hard to be the bad guy in your childs eyes but we did the right thing and she'll get over it. Teengers always do."

Natara stood up and gave Mal soft lingering kiss on his lips and took his hand leading him upstairs.

**Natara:**"Come on lets get some sleep."

**Hope you liked this chapter please review more to come in chapter 25! Love you guys Jade xxx :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Thank you to everyone that reviewed my 24th chapter wow this story has come really far and Im so grateful to all of you for supporting this story as long as you have! I love you guys! And DizzyRedhead to answer your question, here now at the end of this chapter hope you like it! :)**

After saying goodbye to all her aunts and uncles at the precinct during her leaving party; acohol free ( Mal made sure of that!) It was finally time for Erin to leave for Grantmore as she dragged her last oversized suitcase to her grandfather's car, Erin turned to face her, parents and Daniel all stood on the side walk waiting to say goodbye.

Raj walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

**Raj:**"Your grandmother and I are ready to leave when you are okay?"

Erin smiled at her grandfather while nodding, she took a deep breath and walked over to her parents. Erin looked at her mom, and her heart broke as she saw the tears rolling down Natara's face.

**Erin:**"Mom please don't cry."

**Natara:**"I can't help it..."

Erin smiled and tried to hold back her own tears but failed as they came pouring down as heavy as her mothers. She wrapped her arms around Natara and held her tight.

**Erin:**"I'm going to miss you so much.."

**Natara:**"Me too I'm always here if you need me, call me whenever I don't care about the time difference okay?"

Erin laughed softly into her mothers shoulder as Natara squeezed tighter.

**Erin:**"I will mom I love you."

**Natara:**"I love you too."

After a few minutes passed, Erin tried to pull away but Natara refused to let go, squeezing even tighter.

**Erin:**"Errr mom, you can let go now, your cutting off my air supply."

**Natara:**"Oh! Sorry."

Natara quickly let go and smiled. Erin turned to her dad and smiled.

**Erin:**"Dad..."

Mal sighed deeply.

**Mal:**"Erin I am so proud of you and I know that your gonna be just fine on your own, you've grown up to be an incredibly brave and strong young woman just like your mother."

Erin smiled through her tears and pulled her dad into a hug. Mal held his daughter tight and beamed with pure love and pride for the little girl that was once scared of the shadow monsters in her room, that was now standing here a full-grown woman, leaving to start her own life and venture off into the world and no matter how hard he tried, he could stop the tears that fell from his deep blue eyes.

**Erin:**"I love you dad."

**Mal:**"I love you too."

They both pulled away and placed a hand on her shoulder, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.

**Mal:**"And there will alway be a job waiting for you at the SFPD if you ever decide to come home."

**Erin:**"Thanks dad."

Erin then turned to Daniel, she slowly walked towards him and looked deep into his eyes.

**Daniel:**"I guess this is goodbye."

**Erin:**"MmHm...Daniel I-"

**Daniel:**"Don't...cause if you say goodbye its gonna kill me, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I'm going to miss you, your my best friend and its going to be so weird not having you around, but I know this is something you have to do and I have to accept that... but you'd better call!"

Erin laughed as she burst into tears, tackling Daniel in a hug they both held eachother for a few long minutes before finally letting go. Erin wiped her tears away and walked towards the car with Raj and Anita. She climbed into the backseat and as the car started to pull away, Erin looked out the window to see her mom taking her dad's hand and her dad holding her close as she cried the further the car went into the distance. Erin took one last glance at Daniel and her heart broke when she saw the tears falling from his eyes.

Three months later...

Mal and Natara rushed around the house making everything perfect for Erin coming home, it was the first time she'd been home to visit and Mal and Natara were extremly excited to see their little girl for the first time in months.

**Natara:**"What time did she say she'd be here?"

Mal froze and looked down at his watch.

**Mal:**"Errrr 12:30pm...so any minute now."

Natara looked out the window as she saw the cab pull up in the street and she ran to the door in pure excitment.

**Natara:**"That's her!"

They both walked down the front yard to the street when the cab was sat. Erin jumped out and into her mothers arms as they both let out high pitch squeals while hugging.

**Erin:**"Hi mom!"

**Natara:**"I'm so happy to see you, how are you?"

**Erin:**"I'm fine, schools fine, everythings fine...Hey dad!"

Mal laughed as Natara dragging him into the hug with Erin. Soon after they all let go, and Erin smiled with a wide grin.

**Erin:**" I have something to tell you..."

Erin opened the door to the cab and a young man with black hair; hispanic looking stepped out and smiled while taking Erin's hand.

**Erin:**"Mom , Dad, this is Jake Santos and we're getting married in two weeks isn't that great?!"

**Whoo cliffhanger :D sorry its a bit on the short side but Hope you liked this chapter please review. Jade xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed I'm so grateful I love you guys thanks again for being so supportive of this story I'm honestly can't tell you guys how happy and greteful I am! Here's chapter 26 I hope you like it! :D oh and Btw the Oscar's kid Jake is the kid mentioned in the halloween episode just so people know! :D Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! :)**

**Mal:**"This cannot be happening, this CANNOT be happening!"

Mal lets out a deep frustrated huff as he paced around the kitchen. Natara sat at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples.

**Natara:**"I know Mal, but what exactly can we do? Drag Erin out the church kicking and screaming? Kidnap the groom?"

**Mal:**"We could..."

Natara glared at Mal and he took another deep breath while taking a seat at the table opposite Natara.

**Mal:**"Okay how about this, we could call Raj and hire a hitman I'm sure your dad knows someone..."

**Natara:**"MAL! No."

**Mal:**"Kidding!...kind of."

Natara held her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table.

**Natara:**"Mal what are we going to do?"

Mal sighed deeply and slumped in his chair.

**Mal:**"I...I don't know."

**Erin:**"Mom, Dad?"

Mal and Natara both stood up like a shot and turned to face Erin as she slowly walked into the kitchen with deep concern across her face.

**Erin:**"You guys disappeared into the house pretty quickly, are you two okay?"

**Natara:**"Yes we're fine, it's just don't you think this is a little..."

**Erin:**"Rushed?"

**Natara:**"Yeah."

**Erin:"**Look I know it all seems a bit sudden but Jake is a great guy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I would love it if you and Dad could support me on this, please?"

Mal and Natara stay silent for a few minutes when finally, Natara breaks it and takes Erin's hand.

**Natara:**"Erin honey of course your father and I can support you, if your happy we're happy, right Mal."

**Mal:**"Yeah happy that's what I am."

Mal's voice was dripping with saracasim and Natara quickly jabbed her elbow into Mal's side making him flinch, Erin smiled at her mom.

**Erin:**"That's great now come on into the living room Jake is waiting to meet you, mom your going to love him."

Erin drags Natara towards the living room, Mal was hesitant to follow but walked in to see the young hispanic gentleman sat waiting on the couch. Despite being much younger, he almost looked like Oscars double and this caused Mal's blood to boil, fortuantely he managed to keep himself calm as he sat in silence while Jake talked himself. All about how his mother died when he was five, so its just been him and his father since then and about him he's studying law at Grantmore in the hopes of becoming a lawyer just like his dad. Even though he seemed like an okay guy; Mal still didn't know what to make of him.

Two days later...

After finally arriving at the wedding location summer home in Napa ( Erin thought it would be a good idea t come early so everyone could get to know eachother before the big day) They all went to their rooms for the night. 2am and Natara was having trouble sleeping, so decided to go down to the kitchen. When she quietly snuck in, she jumped when she saw a tall dark figure sitting at the table drinking tea.

**Natara:**"OH!"

**Oscar:**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Natara cleared her throat and took a second to collect herself.

**Natara:**"It's fine don't worry about it."

**Oscar:**"Errrm sorry I wasn't there to greet you with everyone else but I had business just got back and I errr couldn't sleep."

**Natara:**"Neither could I, I just came down for some tea."

Oscar pours another cup of tea and slides it across the table for Natara.

**Natara:**"Thank you."

Natara picks up the cup and takes a sip then sits at the end of the table facing Oscar. For a short while the two sit in silence drinking their tea, when finally Oscar clears his throat to speak.

**Oscar:**"So...how have you been?"

**Natara:**"Good, you?"

**Oscar:**"About the same...so you married Mal huh?"

Natara's heart jumps into her throat causing her choke slightly on her tea as she coughed while answering.

**Natara:**"Yes."

**Oscar:**"I have to say, I was shocked when I found out that Erin was your and Mal's daughter but then again I don't know how I missed it, it's pretty obvious when you look at her."

**Natara:**"Oscar..."

**Oscar:**"Natara don't I know things ended...somewhat badly between us and I know Mal probably still wants to kill me and thats fine, he has every right to feel that way. But our kids are getting married so can we please try to get along with eachother, for old times sake?"

Natara let out a deep sigh and placed her tea cup on the table then glanced at Oscar.

**Natara:**"Oscar I don't know, what you did all those years ago...it almost tore Mal and I apart and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

**Oscar:**"Natara I completely understand..I don't deserve your forgiveness but I've changed and I'm sorry for what I did to you and Mal, I was putting my own selfish feelings ahead of everything else and I realize now that that was wrong."

Natara gently placed a hand on Oscars and smiled.

**Oscar:**"Can I ask you something? Are you happy with Mal?"

**Natara:**"More than anything."

Oscar nods his head and sighs. He then stands and looks down at Natara.

**Oscar:**"I'm glad. I'm glad that you've had everything you've ever wanted Natara, no one deserves it more than you."

With that Oscar walks out the kitchen, leaving Natara alone.

**Okay sorry this so painfully short but Im writing this at like one in the morning and Im really tired but the next chapter will be super long I promise! Please review and let me know what you think. Jade xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, Ive said it a million times before I'll say it again, I love you guys thank you for being so supportive it means the world to me! Here's chapter 27 and its really long like I promised hope you like it! :D In advance sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't have time to edit! :D**

The Next Morning...

Erin ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she sprinted down the driveway with a huge smile on her face. Her smile exploded into a giggle as she tackled Daniel in a hug.

**Daniel:**"Whoa careful Erin you'll break me in two!"

**Erin:**"I'm just so happy to see you!"

Daniel laughed as Erin pulled out of the hug and looked to face him.

**Daniel:**"I'm happy to see you too."

Suddenly the two heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Jake stood with a very unimpressed look in his face.

**Jake:**"Erin honey, I have to break this up but we have an appointment with the wedding planner in about 5 minutes."

**Erin:**"Oh Jake relax, this is Daniel, remember I told you all about how we grew up together."

Daniel extended his arm towards Jake to shake his hand.

**Daniel:**"Nice to meet you, Erin has told me alot about you-"

**Jake:**"Yeah that's great. Look Erin we have to go now or we'll be late."

Daniel pulled his hand away and looked at Erin.

**Erin:**"Jake why don't you go without me, I'm sure she won't mind if I miss one meeting besides I haven't seen Daniel in months, we've got so much to catch up on."

**Jake:**"Fine I'll see you at dinner then."

With that Jake storms away. Daniel and Erin watch him leave then Daniel turns to face Erin.

**Daniel:**"Well he seems nice and your marrying the guy?"

**Erin:**"Daniel..."

**Daniel:**"What I'm just saying."

Erin smiled slightly at Daniel then let out a deep sigh.

**Erin:**"He's just stressed. Anyway come on I'm itching to know what's been happening while I've been away."

Daniel smiled at Erin as the two linked arms and started walking towards the garden grounds that strech out behind the oversized summer house.

Meanwhile in Mal and Natara's room...

Natara sat on the bed watching as Mal paced around the room.

**Mal:**"So he really said that to you?"

**Natara:**"Yes, but he was just being friendly, what is the problem here exactly?"

Mal stopped in his tracks and glanced at Natara.

**Mal:**"Nat are you seriously asking that question do you not remember what he did?"

**Natara:**"Of course I remember, but I'm sure he wouldn't- No you think?"

**Mal:**"Oh I don't think Natara I know! After all these years and he's still not over you!"

**Natara:**"Okay even if that is true, he wouldn't try anything would he?"

**Mal:**"I wouldn't put it passed him."

Natara let out a deep breath.

**Natara:**"Mal even if he did, it wouldn't matter. I told him I was happy with you and I meant it. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Mal turned and smile sweetly at his wife, then walked over and sat next to her while taking her hands.

**Mal:**"I love you too, I just can't stand the thought of losing you again."

**Natara:**"Your not going to, I mean it nothing is ever going to tear us apart again, I won't let it happen."

Natara leaned over and met Mal's lips with a loving kiss. Then pulled back getting lost in his deep blue eyes that even after all these years still hadn't lost their sparkle. Mal smiled which caused Natara to blush.

Meanwhile...

Erin and Daniel walked through the beautiful, colourful garden filled with millions of blooming flowers and overgrowing tall trees that drape across over head.

**Daniel:**"I can't believe your getting married.."

**Daniel:**"I have to ask, don't you think it's a little rushed?"

**Erin:**"I know and your not the first to say that. But Jake is a great guy..."

**Daniel:**"But are you sure this is what you want?"

Erin hesitanted then sighed deeply.

**Erin:**"Yeah of course. Anyway enough about me what's been going on at home?"

**Daniel:**"Well I got a job guess where?"

**Erin:**"I give up?"

**Daniel:**"The SFPD."

**Erin:**"Seriously?!"

**Daniel:**"Yeah, your parents got me the job and your dad's been training me."

**Erin:**"He hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?"

**Daniel:**"Heh No infact I've really enjoyed every minute of it, the job is so interesting. But I'm getting kinda tired of Blaise and Jeremy calling me 'Rookie' and Kai keeping wanting to play 'Would you rather' all the time!"

Erin burst out laughing.

**Erin:**"God Ive missed home!"

**Daniel:**"So why don't you visit more often?"

Erin's smile disappeared.

**Erin:**"I would but Jake doesn't like it when I leave him he says he misses me too much."

**Daniel:**"Erin..."

Daniel looks at Erin with deep concern. Erin looks at him with sad eyes and sighs deeply.

**Daniel:**"Are you okay?"

**Erin:**"Yeah I'm fine honestly."

Daniel slowly took a step towards and Erin and pulled her into a hug, she rested her head on his shoulder closed her eyes tightly as a single tear rolled down her face.

Later in the late afternoon...

Mal walked through the house and into the garden. As he walked down the pebbled path to the sitting area surrounded by tall trees and rose bushes, he noticed Oscar sat by himself and stomed over towards him.

**Mal:**"Oscar!"

Oscar turned and stood to his feet.

**Oscar:**"Mal...what can I help you with?"

**Mal:**"Cut the crap Santos, I know what your up too!"

**Oscar:**"I'm assuming Natara told you what I said..."

**Mal:**"Yes she did..."

**Oscar:**"Look I meant what I said I am deeply sorry for what I did and I completely understand if you don't trust me."

**Mal:**"Well that's good because I don't. Look Oscar I'm gonna honest with you...I hate you, I really hate you. Now Natara may think that your just being friendly, she might not see what your trying to do, but I do. So listen closely because I'm only going to say this once...stay away from Natara..."

**Oscar:**"I-"

**Mal:**"No I mean it Oscar, stay away from my wife! I know our kids are getting married so there will be times when we all have to be together but other than that, you stay away do I make myself clear?"

**Oscar:**"Of course."

**Mal:**"Good, don't make me have to tell you again."

With that Mal walked away. Leaving Oscar stood alone with his thoughts.

Later that night...

After having dinner with her parents and Daniel, Erin and Daniel sat at the kitchen island looking through an old box of stuff Daniel brought Erin from home. While Mal and Natara both help eachother clean the dishes.

**Erin:**"Oh my god, Daniel can you remember this."

Erin pulled out an old picture of her and Daniel both dressed up for halloween.

**Daniel:**"Yeah I still can't believe Kai fell for that prank with the ouija board!"

**Erin:**"It was Dad's idea!"

Mal smirks and lets out a slight chuckle.

**Mal:**"Oh come on it was funny, you have to admit!"

**Natara:**"Mal it was a cruel joke."

**Mal:**"Oh come on I got him to believe that the presinct was haunted for two weeks!"

Erin and Daniel laugh while Natara playfully rolls her eyes while shaking her head. Erin then continues to look through the box. Then gasps as she pulls out a CD.

**Erin:**"Daniel..."

**Daniel:**"Wow I forgot that was in there!"

**Natara:**"What is it?"

**Erin:**"A couple of years ago Aunt Neha and I were looking through Grandma's and Grandpa's attic and found a bunch of stuff from the 80's, including some old tapes. We spend hours on her laptop burning them to a CD. Can you remember Daniel, we played this at prom and no one liked it, I don't see why it's awesome."

**Natara:**"Let me see that..."

Erin passes the CD to Natara and she smiles as she leans over to Mal.

**Natara:**"I remember this song, it came out three months before I was born, Mal can you remember?"

**Mal:**"Yeah I remember dancing to this song in my college days."

Natara smirked at Mal and strolled over to the CD player. And turned on the song as AC/DC's 'You shook me all night long' sounded through the speakers.

**Mal:**"Natara no I don't dance anymore!"

**Erin:**"Oh come Dad stop being so boring."

As the song continued Erin and Daniel smiled at eachother and started dancing. Natara smiled across at Mal and grabbed his hand trying to get him to join in. When the chours played Natara, Erin and Daniel all sang along. While Mal stood still shaking his head at the three. Daniel and Erin laughed at eachothers dancing. Natara once again smirked at Mal and he smiled back, when the guitar solo came on Mal finally joined in by playing the guitar making Natara laughed as she took his hand and pulled him close.

As all four danced and laughed along with the song, they didn't notice Jake stood outside, spying through the window with a glare that could kill upon his face. Oscar walked up behind his son and looked to where his eyes were aimed and sighed deeply.

**Oscar:**"That's Daniel right? Erin's friend from San Francisco? They seem happy together and Mal and Natara obviously like him, it almost as if he's family."

Jake's hands shook with anger.

**Jake:**"I don't like him Dad, I want him gone!"

Jake stormed away, leaving Oscar to watch the group of four laughing together. He took a deep breath and whispered under his breath before turning away.

**Oscar:**"No a problem."

**I hope you liked this chapter please review and Disclaimer the song shook me all night long belongs to AC/DC. Again hope you liked this chapter more to come in chapter 28! Jade xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys, thank you for all your reviews. I love you guys *hugs* :D Just wanted to answer some questions, Tori to answer your question, Jake is the kid mentioned in the halloween special so its the ex girlfriend talked about at the time but as mentioned in one of my chapter, she died when Jake was five leaving him with Oscar. Molly to answer your question, I'll probably do about three more chapters including this one and then that will be the end and I think I'll take a long break from writing when I'm done. Hehe :)**

**Anyways here's chapter 28 hope you guys like it.**

Three days later...

Jake paces around the study room, fuming with anger while Oscar sits calmly in a chair at the desk.

**Jake:**"I can't believe this, everything I do to tear them apart, it just drives them closer together! Their inseperable how am I supposed to compete with that?!"

**Oscar:**"It's annoying isn't it?"

**Jake:**"So what do I do now?"

Oscar leaned back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

**Oscar:**"Nothing."

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father, with a look of disbelief on his face.

**Jake:**"What?"

**Oscar:**"You do nothing about Daniel, just stick to the plan son and everything will work out."

Later that night...

Erin sat alone in the empty dance hall of the house, listening to her iPod. Daniel strolls in and smiles when he sees Erin. She returns the smile while removing her earphones.

**Erin:**"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date?"

Daniel sighs as he takes a seat next to Erin.

**Daniel:**"Yeah I did, but she cancelled."

**Erin:**"Oh sorry to hear that."

**Daniel:**"Nah, it's fine I don't mind, I'd rather hang out with you anyway.

Erin smiles slightly.

**Erin:**"Heh well to be honest, I'm not very good company right now."

**Daniel:**"What's up?"

**Erin:**"Picking the Wedding song for the first dance; at least I was supposed to but Jake bailed on me."

**Daniel:**"So where is he?"

Erin sighs deeply.

**Erin:**"I don't know, I've been calling but he still hasn't answered."

Daniel give Erin a sad smile.

**Daniel:**"So have you picked a song yet?"

**Erin:**"Yeah but I doubt Jake will like it."

**Daniel:**"Can I hear it?"

Erin nodded and stood while smiling. She walked over and attached her iPod to the speakers. Daniel listened intently as the song _Keep Us _by Peter Bradley Adams played. As the song continued to play, Daniel stood and smiled while extending his hand to Erin. She smiled as she takes his hand and he pulls her close, and the two slowly dance together.

As the music continues, Erin rests her head on Daniel's shoulder and he wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close as they slowly sway to the music, enjoying the closeness. As they continue to dance lost in their own little world, they fail to notice Mal and Natara walking passed the doorway, while in mid-conversation.

**Natara:**"I can't believe Neha is moving to Australia."

**Mal:**"Natara will you stop worrying about her she'll be fine!"

**Natara:**"I know I just-"

**Mal:**"Shhh!"

**Natara:**"What?"

Mal smiled as he pointed through the crack in the door. Mal and Natara snuck closer and pushed open the door alittle more for a better view.

**Mal:**"Is that Jake she's dancing with?"

Mal said as he let his voice drop to a whisper.

**Natara:**"No..."

Natara beamed with a smile as she looked at Mal.

**Natara:**"It's Daniel."

Mal and Natara both smiled at one another then continue to watch Erin and Daniel dance together. As the music faded away to a stop, Erin and Daniel stood still and look into eachothers eyes. Daniel smiled sweetly as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Erin's face causing her to blush. Without hesitation both start leaning forward as their lips come closer and closer together, just as their lips were about to brush; Erin jerked away and darted her eyes to the ground while sighing deeply.

**Erin:**"I errrm should be going...cause I need to errm find Jake and yeah."

**Daniel:**"Right, of course."

Erin quickly walked away and disappeared through the glass door leading to garden. Daniel sighs and collapses on a chair and sits with his head in his hands.

**Natara:**"Daniel?"

Daniel quickly looks up to see Mal and Natara stood looking down at him.

**Daniel:**"Oh Mr and Mrs Fallon sorry I didn't realise you were there... did you errm."

**Natara:**"See what happened..yeah."

**Daniel:**"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room, until Natara cleared her throat.

**Natara:**"Daniel...you love her don't you?"

Daniel looked up at Natara with saddness in his eyes.

**Daniel:**"It wouldn't matter if I or not, she's getting married and I'm just her friend nothing more."

**Mal:**"Oh I've been there Daniel, and let me tell you. I know how you feel kiddo."

**Daniel:**"No disrespect, Mr Fallon, but I highly doubt that you do."

Mal laughed under his breath slightly as he took a seat opposite Daniel.

**Mal:**"Alright then, let me guess how your feeling right now. You hate yourself, because your always having that same fight with yourself that you always seem to lose. You tell her how you feel and if she doesn't feel the same, you lose her. Or you don't tell her and she marries some other guy and you lose her anyway. So you keep quiet and you watch her with other guys and it kills you inside because you know that the only guy she'll ever really be happy with.. is you, but of course she doesn't know about how you feel so you act as if everything is fine but really it's eating you alive. Everytime she smiles at you, you just want to tell her everything but you know you can't and it hurts so goddamn much to hold it in, but you do anyway because she worth it."

**Daniel:**"That's exactly how I feel, how- how do you know that?"

**Mal:**"Because Daniel, years ago I was in the same postion your in right now."

**Daniel:**"Really? and what happened to that girl?"

Mal smiled and as he wrapped his arm around Natara's waist and pulled her close, making her blush.

**Mal:**"She's right here."

**Daniel:**"Wait so you two were-... how did you make it work?"

**Natara:**"Well I felt the same way about Mal, but I didn't tell him for the same reasons he didn't tell me. And I was engaged to someone else at the time, Jake's father actually."

**Daniel:**"What?! Seriously?! Does Erin know?"

**Natara:**"Oh god no, Mal and I agreed to keep it from Erin, which is why we would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

**Daniel:**"Of course...but what happened?"

**Natara:**"Well I lefted Oscar for Mal because I loved him and I was so much happier with Mal. My point is,if you and Erin are meant to be it'll work out, trust us."

Mal stood and took Natara's hand while smiling. Daniel looked up at Mal and Natara and smiled gratefully.

**Daniel:**"Thanks."

**Mal:**"Not a problem, just keep an eye on my little girl I don't want her getting hurt."

**Daniel:**"Don't worry I'll always have Erin back."

**Mal:**"Good to know."

With that, Mal and Natara left together. Leaving Daniel alone, deep in thought. Suddenly he smiled and ran out the room, with only one thing on his mind; Erin.

**Ohh what's Daniel going to do? Find out in the next chapter (Chapter 29) Hope you liked this chapter please review. Disclamier : I don't own the song Keeping Us it belongs to Peter Bradley Adams ( lovely song!) Hehe :D Jade xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Guys, DizzyRedhead to answer your question, no this is the second to last chapter hope you like it! Thank you for all your reviews guys I'm so gratefull! Love you guys! Ohh we're nearly at the end of Trying but Failing, so I'll stop rambling here's chapter 29 I hope you like it! :D**

One hour later...

And still no sign of Erin; where the hell is she?! Daniel thought to himself as he ran around the house looking everywhere for her. He walked down the long hallway checking every room to find it empty, as he approached the study, he heard a female laugh. He picked up his pace and positioned himself near the opening in the door to spy into the room, to see Jake smiling at a woman sat on the desk infront of him wearing a short red dress, but when he took another glance he realised...that it wasn't Erin.

**Lara:**"How much longer do I have to wait, Jake? I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Jake smiled sweetly at the woman and gently stroked her cheek.

**Jake:**"I've told you Lara, just a little longer. I promise it will all be worth it, my father and I know what we're doing."

The woman sighed deeply and traced her own hand over Jake's placed on her cheek.

**Lara:**" I just miss you, I hate the thought of you with _her_!"

**Jake:**"I know and like I said it's nothing, I love you. And as soon as this is all over we can be together."

The woman smiled slightly but looked down to the ground, Jake took her hand and looked in her eyes. Gaining her full attention.

**Jake:**"You trust me don't you?"

The woman smiled and kissed Jake passionately on his lips then pulled away, with her arms still snaked around his neck.

**Lara:**"For the two years we have been together I have never once doubted you, that includes right now. I know your only doing what you have to do into order for this plan to work out, so I guess I can wait a little longer if I have to."

Jake smiled as he pulled Lara in for another kiss.

**Jake:**"That's my girl, now you should probably go before anyone sees you."

**Lara:**"Okay."

Lara jumped down from the desk, kissed Jake on his cheek and walked towards the door. Daniel pressed himself against the wall to avoid being seen as the woman walked out the study and disappeared down the hallway. It wasn't long till Jake walked out the study shortly afterwards and as soon as Daniel saw him approaching, he started to shake with anger.

**Daniel:**"You cheating son-of-a-bitch!"

Jake turned slightly startled but smirked when he saw Daniel stood next to the door.

**Jake:**"Daniel, did anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on peoples conversations?"

**Daniel:**"Cut the crap Jake, I heard what you said. So what are you up to? What the hell are you using Erin for?"

**Jake:**"I don't see how that's any of your business."

Daniel took a step closer to Jake and gave him a death stare.

**Daniel:**"If it involves Erin, it has everything to do with me. Because if you do anything to hurt her I swear to god-"

**Jake:**"Oh getting a little touchy aren't we Daniel? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little crush on her..."

Jake leaned even closer with a wicked smirk on his face as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

**Jake:**"Too bad she's with someone else."

This made Daniel's blood boil as he lashed out and pinned Jake to the wall about to punch him but managed to hold his fist back inches away from Jake's face. Jake let out a mocking sinister laugh.

**Jake:**"Hit a nerve did I...go on hit me, and we'll see what Erin has to say about it."

Daniel took a deep breath, then slowly lowered his fist.

**Daniel:**"You know what, I could hit you Jake. But your not worth it, your scum, your worst than scum. And I'm going to tell Erin everything."

**Jake:**"And what makes you think she'll believe you, you have no proof. She's marrying me so face it Daniel,you've lost her. And your never getting her back."

Daniel glared at Jake for a second before turning away.

**Daniel:**"We'll see about that..."

Daniel started walking down the hallway and out the front door but not before hearing Jake shout behind him.

**Jake:**"We'll be sure to send you a postcard while we're on our honeymoon."

Two hours later...

Where is Erin? Jake looked around desperately for her. He knew he had to find her first before Daniel got to her, but too his suprise as he made is way down the garden path, he heard shouting; arguing, when he saw it was Daniel and Erin his lips curled into a wicked smile as he quickly made his way over to the fighting pair.

**Daniel:**"Erin please listen to me..."

**Erin:**"No I don't want to hear anything else you have to say, I'm sick of the lies!"

**Daniel:**"I'm not lying! I saw him with her!"

**Erin:**"Do you honestly hate him that much you'd say something like this to break us up? Is that what this is about?"

**Jake:**"What's going on?"

Jake said innocently as he wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulder, pulling her close.

**Daniel:**"No! Don't you dare act all innocent. I saw you with another woman and doing who knows what else behind her back!"

**Jake:**"I don't know what your talking about, and I'm shocked that you would say something like that! I love Erin with all my heart and I would never hurt her in any way."

**Daniel:**"You lying bastard!"

Daniel again took a step forward to hit Jake but Erin placed herself between the two, to hold Daniel back.

**Erin:**"Daniel please stop!"

**Daniel:**"Stop?! I'm the only one telling the truth here!"

Daniel huffed and stood back.

**Daniel:**"You know what? I had enough of this, if your going to take his word over mine after everything we've been though, then fine. Marry him but just don't expect me to stick around and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life."

With that, Daniel stormed off. Jake looked down at Erin.

**Jake:**"Hey, you okay?"

**Erin:**"No I'm not, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head."

**Jake:**"Okay, I'll talk to you later?"

**Erin:**"Yeah."

Erin smiled slightly at Jake as she walked off. Jake smiled in return but as soon as Erin was out of sight it quickly disappeared. He knew Daniel didn't have the proof to expose him...yet, he knew he had to get rid of all the evidence and quickly ran to his room.

Later in Jake's bedroom..."

Jake desperately searched his room, pulling all the drawers and emptying their contents out on to the floor, he pulled the bed apart, the wardrobe...but nothing. Damn! Now Jake was getting worried, he couldn't find it anywhere.

**Jake:**"Come on, come on. Where are you?!"

Jake huffed under his breath out of frustration. His head jerked up as he heard his bedroom door click open, and heard a familiar voice behind him.

**Erin:**"What's wrong Jake, looking for something?"

Jake quickly turned around to see, Erin, Daniel, Mal and Natara all stood in his room with very serious looks on their faces. Jake gulped and shook with nerves.

**Jake:**"Er-Erin, what's going on?"

Erin took a step forward and glared at Jake as she folded her arms.

**Erin:**"I don't know, why don't you tell me, after all your the one that's been lying!"

**OOhhh has Jake been caught out? What else is he hiding? Finding in the 30th and LAST chapter of trying but failing which I will hopefully post soon. Hope you liked this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys, well this is it! The last chapter of Trying but Failing and I'm actually kinda sad it's over because I really enjoyed writting this story and I cannot express enough how truely gratefull I am for you lovely people that reviewed, faved and followed *Gives you all a really BIG hug* I love you guys so much...here is the 30th and final chapter I really do hope you like it! Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! :D**

Jake desperately searched his room, pulling all the drawers and emptying their contents out on to the floor, he pulled the bed apart, the wardrobe...but nothing. Damn! Now Jake was getting worried, he couldn't find it anywhere.

**Jake:**"Come on, come on. Where are you?!"

Jake huffed under his breath out of frustration. His head jerked up as he heard his bedroom door click open, and heard a familiar voice behind him.

**Erin:**"What's wrong Jake, looking for something?"

Jake quickly turned around to see, Erin, Daniel, Mal and Natara all stood in his room with very serious looks on their faces. Jake gulped and shook with nerves.

**Jake:**"Er-Erin, what's going on?"

Erin took a step forward and glared at Jake as she folded her arms.

**Erin:**"I don't know, why don't you tell me, after all your the one that's been lying!"

**Jake:**"What do you mean?"

**Erin:**"Oh stop Jake, I know everything and I mean everything! The lying, the cheating!"

Jake looked down at the floor and let out a deep breath, then glanced back up at Erin with a face like stone.

**Jake:**"Alright fine! How did you figure it out?"

**Erin:**"I didn't, Daniel did."

Jake's eyes shot to Daniel, and a wave of anger flew over him as he realised what had happened.

**Jake:**"Wait a minute, so the argument and you storming off...it was all..."

**Daniel:**"Fake? Yeah."

**Jake:**"You...You both tricked me..."

**Erin:**"Its not so nice when your the one being tricked is it?"

**Jake:**"You..You Bitch!"

Jake lunged forward at Erin but Mal was quick to push him back, standing infront of his daughter in a protective stance.

**Mal:**"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Erin placed a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder.

**Erin:**"Dad its okay.."

Mal looked at Erin and smiled slightly then stepped back, letting Erin take a step closer towards Jake. Erin reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small black smartphone.

**Erin:**"I believe this is what you were looking for wasn't it? Full of text messages from your girlfriend Lara, who by they we caught as she was making her way out the house. She confessed everything Jake, not as loyal to you as you thought huh."

Jake stood speechless. Erin sighed as she put the phone back into her pocket then looked back up at Jake.

**Erin:**"If that wasn't enough, we also have pages and pages of forged documents that you and your father were going to use to steal my grandfather's money once we were married. Now I know that the fact your both lawyers meant that you know every loophole in the book, that is if there's no evidence. Your father should really put things in a better hiding place, didn't take Daniel long to find them at all after our 'arguement' when he disappeared!"

Again Jake stood speechless.

**Erin:**"Jake your really have nothing to say for yourself? After everything you've done? Was it really worth it? Doing daddy's dirty work."

**Jake:**"Erin you don't understand.."

**Erin:**"Really enlighten me please..."

**Jake:**"She caused my dad so much pain..."

Jake points to Natara. Erin looks at her mother and sees that pain and saddness in her eyes, then turns back to Jake.

**Jake:**"I may have only been young when it happened, but she caused him so much pain, broke his heart, ruined his reputation, he couldn't face people after what happen always being questioned about what happened...all because of her! And she needed to know to know how it felt."

**Erin:**"So your plan was to hurt the people she cared about in order to hurt her? Her parents? My dad? Me? Jake I don't know what your father has told you...but my mother, she didn't do anything wrong. All she did was fall in love you cant punish her for that, I understand that your father was hurt but you can't force yourself to fall in love with someone you don't love. I'm beginning to realise that myself."

**Jake:**"Where is my father? What have you done with him?"

**Erin:**"Oh Him! He's in a holding cell back at the precinct, but don't worry you'll be joining him soon."

Erin turned to walk away, then paused for a second. Mal, Natara and Mal all stopped waiting for Erin. She took a deep breath and turned on her heels knocking Jake to the floor with a strong right-hook. Erin rubbed her now sore knuckles and kneeled down next to Jake, who was now rolling on the floor covering his face in pain.

**Erin:**"Your a sad excuse of a man and I regret the day I ever met you."

Erin stood back up to her feet and strolled out the room with her parents and Daniel following in pure shock. When they came outside they were greeted with a police car parked on the driveway as Joe and Anna ran into the Jake's room to take him away. Mal smiled at Erin whilst still in complete shock.

**Mal:**"Where the hell did that come from?"

**Erin:**"It's just in the Fallon genes I guess."

Mal laughed and pulled Erin into a hug.

**Mal:**"I'm seriously proud of you though Erin, that was one hell of a right-hook!"

Erin laughed and smiled at her Dad. Natara stood smiling at the too and Erin pulled away from Mal and walked towards her mother.

**Erin:**"Mom I'm so sorry. If I knew they were going to..."

**Natara:**"Honey it's fine.."

**Erin:**"No it's not, they wanted to hurt you and they were going to use me to do it! "

**Natara:**"But they didn't get the chance, I'm so proud of you and thank you for what you said in there."

**Erin:**"I love you so much mom!"

Erin squeezed her mother tight and Natara squeezed back while gently rubbing Erin's back as she cried.

**Natara:**"I love you too."

Later at the Fallon house...

Erin sits outside the house on the steps, watching the rain as it falls and bounces off the sidewalk. She takes a deep breath and wipes away the single tear that rolls down her face. She so lost in her world that barely notices the car pull up. Daniel steps out and walks towards Erin through the rain. Erin stands and smiled as he walks up the steps and stands infront of her.

**Erin:**"Hey hows everything done at the precinct?"

**Daniel:**"Well Jake's girlfriend sighed a confession and Jake and Oscar are both facing attemped fraud charges they more than likely will not be able to get out of considering how much evidence we have against them."

**Erin:**"Good."

**Daniel:**"So...how you holding up?"

Erin shurgged and let out a deep sigh.

**Erin:**"I'm fine."

**Daniel:**"Erin..."

More tears came flowing from Erin's eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

**Erin:**"It's just, he lied to me Daniel, about everything. I though he wanted to marry me. But every I love you, every kiss...it meant nothing to him. I just feel so stupid that I fell for it. Maybe romance really isn't for me, maybe I'm just destined to be alone."

Daniel wrapped an arm around Erin and she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Daniel:**"Don't say that Erin, Jake was a lying, cheating scumbag, and he didn't deserve someone like you. You deserve someone that will love you no matter what and only wants to make you happy. Because if anyone deserves to happy Erin, it's you."

Erin smiled with saddness in her eyes, then laughed softly to herself.

**Erin:**"You know, growing up my mom and my grandma always used to say, 'You can't help who you fall in love with, love grows in the most unlikely places and when it's there it sometimes takes a while for you to realise it's presence, esspeically when it's with the most unexpected person.'

**Daniel:**"Do you really believe that?"

**Erin:**"I don't know, it happened for my mom, maybe it will happen for me too."

Daniel looked into Erin's eyes and smiled. Erin smiled back while blushing slightly. Daniel quickly cleared his throat and let go of Erin, taking a step back.

**Daniel:**"It's getting late, I should really get going."

**Erin:**"Oh okay..."

Erin stood on the steps and watched for a second as Daniel stepped back out into the rain. As she was about the turn towards the front door to go inside, Daniel shouted.

**Daniel:**"Erin..."

**Erin:**"Yes?"

Daniel stood for a minute, in the pouring rain breathing heavily as his heart rate sped up. He took a deep breath and looked up at Erin watching him from the steps.

**Daniel:**"When I errr found out that yo were marrying Jake...I not going to lie I was angry and I was jealous..."

**Erin:**"Daniel..."

**Daniel:**"Wait please let me finish...I knew that you were getting married, you were moving on with your life and eventually I wouldn't be part of it anymore, I just part of your past, part of your childhood. And I was angry because I felt like Jake was taking you away from me and I was slowly losing you and I couldn't bare it.. I just wanted my best friend back...because I'm in love with her."

Erin didn't say a word. Instead she ran out into the rain, looked at Daniel and leaned in as their lips brushed in a slowly lingering kiss. The rain soaked the two as rain drops ran down their faces but neither of them cared, Erin's fingertips lightly brushed Daniel's face as she reached up and gently stroked his cheek. Daniel felt Erin's lips moved into a smile as they kissed and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close, Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, causing them both to sink deeper into the kiss making it more intense and passionate. After a few short minutes of bliss, they both pulled away smiling like crazy, Erin nuzzled her face into Daniel's neck and let out a small whisper.

**Erin:**"I love you too Daniel.."

One year later...

_Dear Neha,_

_I Hope everything is okay in Australia, looking forward to the summer when we all come to visit. We all miss you here so much,Mom and Dad miss you the most. I told mom not to worry as your old enough to take care of yourself but she just talks about how your still her child and her baby and it's her job to worry. Everything is great back in San Francisco, Mal got promoted to Captain and I'm so proud of him, we still go out in the field together working cases (mostly because I refused to work with anyone else) but I'm not giving him up for anything, even professionally. Erin left Grantmore and got a job working at the SFPD with Daniel, they remind me of when Mal and I first started to work together. They make an incredible team and Mal has even promoted Daniel to Detective (maybe now he will stop getting called 'Rookie') Even though Blaise and Jeremy swear they'll keep teasing him.. Speaking of Erin and Daniel, great news! They're engaged! Mal and I were thrilled when they told us, the wedding is in December so I dohope you can make it, Erin would love it if her Aunt Neha was there! I suppose there isn't much else to say except, take good care of yourself Neha. I miss and love you so much, can't wait to hear back from you we need to finish planning our next visit. By the way Mal said Hi (He's currently sat next to me watching a football game while i'm writting this) Talk to you soon._

_All my love, Natara xxxx_

**The end! I hoped you liked the way I ended it. Now ive finished this I'm going to take a really long break from writting but I have a new story idea which I will plan and will post in the distance future! please review! I love you guys! Jade xx**


End file.
